Pensandote
by Rupert Fan
Summary: R/Hr 100% and 4e... Ron y Hermione tienen 20 años....
1. Pensandote

"Pensandote"  
Alejandro Filio  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vuela la noche buscándote  
juega la lluvia en mi ventana  
duermen las horas en mi café  
sólo el silencio me acompaña  
  
Ron Weasley se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, sosteniendo una pequeña taza en sus manos; La lluvia golpeaba contra los vidrios, provocando un sonido un poco estruendoso para su gusto, pero no le ponia mucha atencion a aquello; su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba viajando en el pasado; Estaba en 2 dias antes.  
  
****FLASH BACK****  
  
Todo alrededor de Ron daba vueltas, no sabia por donde caminaba ni que hacia, tal vez lo hacia por costumbre. Despues de 2 años de vivir ahi, no era raro que llegara al lugar hasta con los ojos cerrados, o con mas bebidas alcoholicas dentro de el, que el doble de su edad.  
  
Entonces reconocio frente a el a una chica con el cabello mas alborotado que lo normal, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada que le quito el sueño a Ron.  
  
Supo que estaba en problemas, derrpente todo comenzaba a verse mas claro y se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en su casa; en la casa donde desde hace 1 año vivia con su novia: Hermione.  
  
- Se podria saber donde estabas?- le pregunto Hermione con su voz de sabelotodo, siempre correcta en cualquier cosa.  
  
Ron no podia contestar, tardo en procesar la pregunta en su cabeza. Despues de varios segundos en silencion y miradas matadoras de parte de la chica el pudo hablar.  
  
-Divirtiendome- le contesto descaradamente.  
  
-Con quien?  
  
-con Harry, Fred, George, tu sabes los mismos de siempre- le dijo acercandose a ella y tratandola de besar, pero la chica dio un paso atras para alejarse de el.  
  
-Hueles asqueroso!!!!!! por que tuviste que tomar tanto Ronald!!!!!!- comenzo a gritar un poco Hermione  
  
-Queria un poco de diversion- le contesto tambien subiendo la voz.  
  
-Bien! quiesiera recordarte que tienes una novia que tambien quiere divertirse, pero en lugar de quedarte con ella te vas a quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quien!!!!  
  
-Hermione, porfavor!!!!!!! al lugar a donde fui no se llevan libros... y de seguro tu hubieras llevado uno; es lo unico que haces, a veces aburre el verte leer todo el dia abes?????  
  
-ME ESTAS DICIENDO ABURRIDA?  
  
Ron asintio con la cabeza sin saber que hacia, entonces Hermione dijo algo que Ron no entendio y comenzo a subir las escaleras hacia la habitacion.   
El la siguio y se recargo en el marco de la puerta; vio como Hermione metia toda la ropa que tenia por arte de magia a un baul.  
  
-QUE CREES QUE HACES?- le grito el pelirrojo dando unos pasos para quedar justo enfrente de ella.  
  
-ME VOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
-QUEEE?  
  
-COMO LO OISTE! ME VOY..... ESTA ES LA 20VA VEZ QUE HACES LO MISMO WEASLEY!!! YA EH SOPORTADO MUCHO.... PERO NO UNA MAS  
  
-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO HERMIONE?  
  
la chica no contesto a esa pregunta y con otro movimiento de varita hizo que el baul la siguiera hasta las escaleras y sin mirar hacia atras comenzo a bajarla.  
  
Ron la siguio segundos despues y comenzo a bajar las escaleras tambien, Hermione ya habia salido por la puerta principal y el trato de correr pero las piernas no le daban mas; entonces si saber como o por que cayo fuertemente sobre el suelo donde se quedo tirado toda la noche, pues su cuerpo no podia reaccionar.  
  
**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ****  
  
  
Vuelvo la cara y miro bien  
descubro un bufón en el espejo  
me hace una mueca, puedo entender  
intenta decirme lo que siento  
  
  
Ron se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina; abrio el refrigarador y descubrio que estaba casi totalmente vacio. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero sabia que si Hermione no compraba la comida entonces nadie lo haria.  
  
Cerro el regrigerador y miro con tristeza las fotos que estaban en el. Todas las habia puesto Hermione. Si habia fotos ahi era por su novia, pues el no le ponia mucha atencion a su casa.  
  
Entonces noto lo mucho que hacia falta ahi ella; toda la casa estaba sucia, su ropa estaba sucia, el regriferador vacio y el estante en la sala estaba vacio de libros. de seguro Hermione los habia venido a recoger cuando sabia que Ron estaria en practicas.  
  
Ron comenzo a pensar sobre tooodo aquello que hermione habia dejado por estar con el; un trabajo en el ministerio; ahora solo escribia en casa para el profeta. habia dejado su casa en hogsmade, a sus padres y a todos sus sueños de seguir adelante, para solo estar con el.  
  
¿Y el le habia pagado asi? llendose todos los meses a tomar con su mejor amigo y hermanos. ¿el no podia faltar a esas reuniones o si? eran sus hermanos y su mejor amigo despues de todo... pero ellos no dejaban a sus novias abandonadas.  
  
Fred casado con Angelina desde un año atras, la llevaba con ellos a esas reuniones, y a nadie le molestaba en lo minimo. George no tenia en quien pensar ni quien le reclamara por lo cual no habia problema. Y Harry, bueno el tenia novia; pero no vivia con el ni a ella le molestaba que saliera con sus 3 hermanos preferidos. Entonces? se pregunto a si mismo ¿Por que no llevaba a Hermione conmigo?  
  
¡Por tonto! le contesto una voz en su mente.   
  
Metio su cara entre sus manos y repitio: por tonto en voz alta.  
  
  
No es necesaria alguna explicación  
conozco historias que no acaban bien  
protagonistas de la indecisión  
y ahora soy yo, ahora soy yo  
y ahora soy yo pensándote  
  
  
Asomandose pro la ventana vio lo bella que la noche se veia, las nubes se habia despejado y algunas estrellas brillaban en los alto. Movio su mano un poco y en la orilla de la ventana su mano golpeo contra un libro que cayo hasta el suelo.  
  
Lo recogio y leyo el titulo; era el libro que Hermione hace 1 semana habia comprado, no habia terminado de leerlo, por que cuando intentaba hacerlo Ron le pedi un poco de atencion y por supuesto que ella dejaba el libro para estar con el despues de las cansadas practicas.  
  
Ron salio de la casa con el libro en mano y camino rumbo a un parque justo a 3 cuadras de ahi. Donde se sento en una de las bancas vacias a pensar en lo que habia hecho, en como haria para que lo perdonara y simplemente en Hermione.  
  
********Hermione POV's *********  
  
  
Dejo mi libro, apago la luz  
guardo la luna en la cortina  
cierro los ojos, y apareces tú  
sólo la almohada me acaricia  
  
  
-Buenas noches, hija  
  
-Buenas noches mama  
  
Hermione cerro su libro y lo dejo caer sobre la mesita que se encontraba enseguida de su cama; despues de esto con un movimiento de varita apago la luz para segun ella poder dormir en tranquilidad.  
  
Pero aquello le era imposible, pues al cerrar lo ojos lo primero que veia era su imagen; la imagen del hombre al que amaba, por el cual daria todo, pero quien parecia no darlo todo por ella.  
  
Una suave lagrima rozo su mejilla y callo sobre la almohada; como hubiera preferido que aquella almohada fuera el pecho de Ron. Tan calido y comodo, donde podia escuchar su corazon latir al ritmo del suyo. Le encantaba dormir con el de esa manera, pero ya no podria, ya no podria por que lo habia dejado.  
  
¿No fue algo tonto? se pregunto ¿y es aun mas tonto no hable con el?  
  
**** FLASH BACK ****  
  
Hermione bajo las escaleras de la casa de sus padres hasta la biblioteca, cuando escucho sonar el telefono. Al momento de llegar ahi la voz de su madre decia:  
  
-Lo siento, Ron, Hermione salio desde muy temprano  
  
La madre de Hermione la vio, como rogandole para que hablara con el, pero Hermione nego con la cabeza rapidamente. su madre se quedo en silencio, poniendo atencion a lo que Ron decia por el telefono.  
  
-Si, cariño; yo le digo... no te preocupes.... tu tambien cuidate Ron; hasta luego.  
  
Y asi colgo el telefono, mirando con enojo a su hija.  
  
-No piensas hablarle?  
  
-Madre! quieres que le hable despues de lo que hizo? dejarme ahi sola en la casa mientras el se divierte! y despues de todo me llama: aburrida?  
  
-Creo que exageraste un poco, linda; estaba tomado lo dijo sin pensar- le dijo su madre a Hermione caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca.  
  
-Y bien?- pregunoto Hermione, tratando de no oirse muy interesada  
  
-Y bien que hija?  
  
-Que te dijo? no me lo piensas decir?  
  
-Oh, si claro.... dijo que te queria, y necesitaba hablar contigo... no dudo que venga mas tarde.... para que hablen  
  
-eso fue todo lo que te dijo?  
  
-ah! creo que dijo ke te amaba- y con eso salio de la biblioteca.  
  
**** FIN DEL FLAHS BACK ****  
  
Creo que me haria bien ir a caminar un rato, penso Hermione mientras se quitaba la pijama y se ponia ropa muggle.  
  
  
No es necesaria alguna explicación  
conozco historias que no acaban bien  
protagonistas de la indecisión  
y ahora soy yo, ahora soy yo  
y ahora soy yo pensándote  
  
  
Camino durante largo rato hasta que comenzo a reconocer las calles. estaba cerca de la casa de Ron; bueno de su casa y de la de Ron. y eso lo supo pues reconocio un parque cruzando la calle al cual ella y Ron solian ir algunos domingos a respirar aire fresco, mientras ella leia y el solo la veia leer.  
  
Sonrio a lanada y cruzo la calle vacia de carro alguno para rodear el parque caminando.  
  
Entonces a lo lejos diviso en el solitario parque a un hombre sentado sobre una de las tantas bancas. Tenia su mirada en el cielo por lo que ella comenzo a caminar hacia el tratado de no ser vista.  
  
la persona que estaba ahi sentada miro hacia alfrente y vio a Hermione, quien se asusto un poco, pero despues reconocio a aquel hombre, era Ron. quien le sonrio al verla, como si fuera cualquiera mañana en que despertaba junto a ella. Como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Hermione se acerco a el pero no dijo nada. Entonces Ron estiro su brazo y le mostro el libro a Hermione.  
  
-Olvidaste este en casa... creo que no lo terminaste de leer.  
  
-Me pregunto por que- dijo Hermione rodando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco. Ron tambien rio a aquel comentario y por consiguiente le pidio a Hermione que se sentara. Ella lo hizo sin dudarlo.  
  
-Tal vez puedas terminar de leerlo.  
  
Hermione le sonrio y abrio el libro; el cual se abrio donde tenia el separador.  
  
- bonito separador!- dijo Ron, al reconocer aquel papel como una carta que le habia escrito unos meses antes.  
  
Hermione no le hizo caso y comenzo a leer. aunque realmente no era lo que queria hacer. queria hablar con el, pero esperaria a que el sacara el tema.  
  
  
No es necesaria alguna explicación  
conozco historias que no acaban bien  
protagonistas de la indecisión  
y ahora soy yo, ahora soy yo  
y ahora soy yo pensándote  
  
  
Entonces Hermione sintio como Ron se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. Ella simulo seguir leyendo, pero no le ponia atencion a ningua letra del libro.  
  
Sintio la respiracion de Ron acercarse a su oido.  
  
-perdoname  
  
Hermione cerro el libro y se recargo en el pecho de Ron. La almohada por la cual habia estado llorando mas temprano.  
  
Yo seguiré con tanto amor pensándote  
  
Hermione cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se kedo dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo quedo dormida pero cuando volvio a abrir sus ojos, el sol comenzaba a mostrarse detras de los miles de edificios de la ciudad. giro su vista hacia arriba y vio a Ron dormido. Sonrio a la escena y volvio a recargarse en su pecho, viendo al sol salir.  
  
  
Yo seguiré con tanto amor pensándote  
  
  
by Rupert Fan  
R/R pliiis!!!!!!  
espero que haya sido de su agrado 


	2. Please Forgive Me

"Please Forgive Me" Bryan Adams  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Still feels like our first night together  
  
Feels like the first kiss  
  
It's gettin' better baby  
  
No one can better this  
  
Abrio los ojos para contemplar el bello amanecer en Londres. Su movimiento causo que la joven que se encontraba recargada comodamente contra su pecho despertara tambien de su dulce sueño.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo miro a los ojos, al principio confusa pero despues un sonrisa se formo en sus labios, provocando que el necesitara un roce de ellos para estar vivo; no lo soporto y asi lo hizo, se inclino lo mas delicadamente ke podia, convinado con lo adormilado que aun estaba y llego a sus labios, que al principio negaron el querer seguir aquel movimiento, pero terminaron aceptandolo y comenzaron a juguetear.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Como puede ser, que despues de estos años juntos, tus labios sepan mas dulces cada vez que los toco?' penso el joven mientras pedia por mas de aquellos labios, pero su distraccion comenzo a separarse de el al momento de recordar en donde se encontraban.  
  
  
  
-Te hable mas de 5 veces, Hermione- puso una pausa, en donde Hermione mostro una gran confusion, ella sabia ke le habia hablado mas de 5 veces- quisiera saber que hiciste estos 2 dias, mientras yo te buscaba.  
  
  
  
-Tu sabes, yo solo me divertia- le contesto ella, sabiendo que 3 dias antes el le habia contestado de la misma manera; no era que fuera rencorosa, pero le habia dolido el saber que su propio novio pensara que era aburrida. ¿Podrian tener un futuro mas lejano si el pensaba eso de ella? la parte razonable de Hermione le contestaba que No. Pero ella lo ama, tendria que demostrarle que no era una aburrida.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get  
  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer  
  
You still turn the fire on...  
  
  
  
  
  
Quiero estar con el, solo eso!' se dijo a si misma, tenia ganas de callarlo y simplemente escaparse con el a algun lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos. Pero no podia, no podia dejar su valioso orgullo atras y hacer como si nada paso. La habia herido y esta vez de una manera grande; no como todas aquellas veces cuando le dijo: "sabelotodo" o algunos otros insultos parecidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
El llamarla aburrida la habia hecho dudar de si misma, odiarse por no gustarle al hombre al que ama tal y como es. por eso le dolia aun mas el comentario; que aunque Hermione sabia que lo habia hecho con varias copas en el; seguia siendo hiriente. seguia causandole dudas: ¿realmente soy tan aburrida, como para provocar que mi novio se valla de la casa y regresa en ese estado?  
  
  
  
-Me estas escuchando?- reclamo Ron un poco indigando, pero el no estaba en lugar para indignarse solo por ke no se le escuchaba.  
  
  
  
-Lo siento Ron, pero que decias  
  
  
  
Ron tomo todo el aire fresco de la mañana que pudo en sus pulmones, para comenzar de nuevo. No es que lo que habia dicho lo hubiera dicho exactamente como queria, pero... maldita sea! le tomo mucho trabajo expresarlo. Todos sabian que Ron no era un hombre muy dado a decir lo que siente.  
  
  
  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't  
  
you're the only one I ever want  
  
I only wanna make it good  
  
so if I love ya a little more than I should  
  
  
  
Miró esos ojos antes de comenzar a hablar, pues sabia que lo llenarian de valor al hacerlo. Repentinamente comenzo a preocuparse por como se veia, o que estaria pensando Hermione de el, ¿acaso llegaria a perdonar tan grave error? Era un sentimiento de angustia que lo invadia, de nerviosismo, asi como el que sintio 1 año atras cuando pensaba propornerle a Hermione que viviera con el; no sabia como reaccionaria, si lo cachetearia por tal atrevimiento, dejaria de ser su novia, o simplemete diria que si a lo seco.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, ninguna de esas opciones ocurrieron en la vida real. Hermione no dijo nada y se abalanzo sobre el, para besarlo; tal vez al final, ella lo deseaba tanto como el. Estar dia y noche con el otro solo esperando un cariño o palabras de aliento despues de frios dias de trabajo.  
  
  
  
-y bien?- lo saco Hermione de sus pensamientos. Ron estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio a Hermione saltar de sus brazos exaltada contemplando el reloj de pulso.- las 7:00!!!!  
  
  
  
-y?  
  
  
  
-Mis padres deven de estar preocupados por que no saben donde....  
  
  
  
Ron comenzo a reirse por aquel comentario de Hermione. bueno, y quien no lo haria, teniendo 20 años y despues de un año viviendo con su novio, creo que la responsabilidad de que le pasara o la preocupacion de donde estaba, pasaria a sus propias manos, o en algunos casos a las manos de Ron. Entonces que importaba si sus padres despertaban temprano aquel dia y notaban que Hermione no estaba en su cama? lo mas obvio seria que hablaran al departamento, o la buscaran en un lugar donde sabian que Ron estaria.  
  
  
  
De cualquier forma, enojada o no enojada con el, siempre se le encontraria donde el estuviera. Ron no se limito a soltar una carcajada al ver de nuevo la cara de Hermione, que ahora mezclaba: confusion con preocupacion. Hermione tampoco pudo evitar hacer una mueca tratando de esconder una sonrisa, pues sabia que lo que habia dicho segundos atras simplemente estaba fuera de lugar. Asi es que utilizo el ya muy conocido metodo del enojo-indignado. Y cambiando su cara hablo:  
  
  
  
-Que? que tengo?  
  
  
  
-Eres muy divertida, lo sabias?  
  
  
  
Vaya! inconscientemente Ron habia provocado el mejor sentimiento que se despertaba en Hermione durante los ultimos 3 dias. Una bella mañana soleada, despues de una delociosa noche, y con todos los sentidos de Ron en perfectas condiciones, habia expresado lo que realmente sentia de su querida novia. Ella sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, y cuando Ron se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir dejo de reirse y agacho la cabeza. trato, pero no pudo; una sonrisa salio de sus labios y al levantar la mirada, esta se cruzo con la de ella, que tambien mostraba toneladas de felicidad.  
  
  
  
Please forgive me  
  
I know not what I do  
  
Please forgive me  
  
I can't stop lovin' yo  
  
  
  
Ron se levanto de un golpe y tomando una mano de Hermione entre las suyas, entrelazando sus grandes dedos con los fragiles y bellos dedos de ella, comenzo a caminar un poco.  
  
  
  
-Vamos a casa- le dijo jalandola cariñosamente hacia el y sin deshacer su union abrazandola con el brazo que tenia desocupado.  
  
  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, ni en el parque ni en el camino; si algo le molestaba, algun comentario o movimiento de Ron, tan solo gruñia o se movia, como tratando de safarse de el, pero a la vez quedandose en el mismo lugar. Obviamente como lo esperaba, Ron no se quejaba de aquello; la verdad es que nunca lo habia hecho.  
  
  
  
Y repentinamente Hermione noto que durante 3 dias ella solo habia pensado en todo lo que habia dado por el, todo lo que habia dejado y todo lo que daria en un futuro, para recibir aquel "trato" tan poco generoso de parte de Ron. Pero... y todo lo que Ron habia dado? Siempre el novio perfecto, de acuerdo con ella si se trataba de ir a algun lugar o hacer cualquier actividad fuera de casa, sin contar los descargues de enojo por parte de Ron cada vez que ella preferia quedarse en casa a leer un libro. Y no solo eso, la defendia a muerte. Hermione sabia que si algun dia llegara a encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, Ron preferiria ponerse entre ella y la espada que dejar que sufra.  
  
  
  
Y pos supuesto, tooooodas las reglas que tuvo que saltarse solo para estar con ella; mas de 10 detenciones con Snape mientras estuvieron en el colegio, y fuera... ni se diga... si no hubiera sido que gracias a que Harry era el capitan del equipo, ni el ni Hermione tendrian de donde comer hoy en dia. Ron falto a miles de practicas, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo uno de los mejores guardianes de todo europa. Y lo peor de todo: regla#1del equipo ingles de quidditch:"jamas lleves a alguien que no forma parte del equipo a los entrenamientos"  
  
  
  
Creen que a Ron le importaba eso? por supuesto que no, llevaba a Hermione aun cuando eso significara una pelea con Harry; no es que el desconfiara de su amiga de toda la vida, pero... estamos hablando de un equipo de magos... M-A-G-O-S! les suena a algo? pociones multijugos, transformaciones avanzadas de seres humanos, ustedes me entienden. Bien... esto se resume a una sola pregunta: ¿Que no habria hecho Ron por Hermione?  
  
-Llegamos, amor...  
  
I remember the smell of your skin  
  
I remember everything  
  
I remember all your moves  
  
I remember you  
  
  
  
  
  
Ese, era el ya muy conocido Ronald Weasley para Hermione, aquel que nunca limpiaba la casa por el solo hecho de que le gustaba vivir entre la suciedad o, puede ser que tuviera tanta flojera que nisiquiera hacer un hechizo queria. Entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta por que era tan necesaria en ese lugar.... una sirvienta era necesaria.  
  
  
  
-Veo que me trajiste, solo para que limpiara este desorden..- le dijo juguetonamente a su novio, mientras entraba al vestíbulo y subia el primer escalon de la gran escalera que estaba frente a la puerta, para poder subir de estatura y alcanzar a Ron.  
  
  
  
-No.... exactamente- concluyo Ron, apretandola contra el; y besandola con todas las ganas que tenia de hacerlo hace 3 dias cuando llego a casa. Hermione se aparto de el, apenas y queriendo la cosa para agregar.  
  
  
  
-Que tal, si revisamos el desorden que dejaste en la habitacion?- dijo Hermione y salio corriendo escaleras arriba  
  
  
  
-Lo que ti digas- agrego Ron, para despues subir las escaleras tras ella, mientras sus dedos desabotonabas su propia camisa.  
  
  
  
Y lo que paso ahi arriba, desgraciadamente no es nuestro asunto =D  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember the nights  
  
ya know I still do  
  
  
  
One thing I'm sure of  
  
is the way we make love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
by Rupert Fan 


	3. Will You Marry Me?

"Will you Marry Me?" Alabama  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I come here today  
  
I'm kind of nervous  
  
You know how words  
  
get in my way  
  
  
  
Los vestidores eran un lugar no muy agradable para Ron, y mucho menos cuando estaba solo, simulaba un callejon desierto despues de una fuerte lluvia. Pero el que podia hacer? habia llegado tarde al entrenamiento y uno de sus compañeros ya habia comenzado a gritarle por no llegar temprano, puesto que por su culpa tendrian que salir tarde. y todavia faltaba el regaño de Harry, pero esta vez tenia un muy buen pretexto.  
  
Aquel dia en que la practica comenzaria a las 10 de la mañana, Ron habia tratado de levantarse temprano, pero termino levantandose a las 8 de la mañana, y sin darse ni un solo baño ni comer nada de lo que Hermione habia preparado salio lo mas rapido que pudo al Callejon Diagon. Busco la tienda de joyas mas elegante del callejon y en ella compro un bello anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso safiro sobre ella. Lo pasado ya hace 2 semanas en donde tuvo que estar sin Hermione solo 2 dias, lo hizo reflecionar y se dio cuenta de que no queria estar sin ella.  
  
Volviendo al campo de quidditch... Ron salio de los vestidores y Harry a toda velocidad bajo de su escoba, con la cara que Ron ya conocia muy bien.. esta vez si que estaba enojado.  
  
-Weasley!!!!  
  
-Que pasa Harry?- le pregunto Ron tratando de sonar casual, mientras tomaba su Arterrilla fugaz II de los estantes donde guardaban las escobas.  
  
-Comprendo que seamos amigos desde hace 10 años, y tu sabes que yo estare ahi para cuando necesites ayuda. pero... esto es inaudito!!!!  
  
-Lo siento harry, juro que tengo una muy buena explicacion!  
  
-Bien?  
  
Ron saco de una de las bolsas del pantalon una pequeña cajita de velvet negro y la abrio para que harry la viera. Este no disimulo su asombro, pues sus ojos estaban como platos. volvio a la tierra en unos segundos y una gran sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de una chica corriendo hacia ellos hizo que Ron tirara la cajita al suelo y rodara hasta debajo de una banca, pero aun asi visible para cualquiera que estuviera buscandola.  
  
-Harry!!! HARRY!!!!!!  
  
- Hermioneee?- pregunto Harry, dandole una mirada extraña a Ron para que hiciera algo.  
  
-Harry, Ron salio en la mañana, y no dijo ni siquiera a donde.... hiba....- Hermione diviso a Ron que sonreia y movia una de sus manos para saludarla- Ronald!!!!! Harry!!!!, que les pasa? tienen cara de asustados.  
  
-Bueno, amor.. lo que pasa es que Harry y yo estabamos.. bueno... Harry y yo- Ron se quedo callado y puso una mirada de suplica a Harry, mientras Hermione veia a Harry tambien, esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que estaba regañando a Ron por llegar tarde a el entrenamiento! tu sabes... llego a las 10:20!! lo puedes creer?  
  
Entonces Ron codeo a Harry dandole a entender que ya habai dicho demasido.  
  
-10:20¿? pero si saliste de la casa a las 8:00 Ronald! que estuviste haciendo?  
  
-dije 10:20??? nooo, me entendistes mal Hermione...- intervino Harry, antes de que Hermione matara a Ron con la mirada- llego a las 8:20.  
  
Hermione paso su mirada de uno a otro, notando el nerviosismo de los 2. y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry el menos nervioso de los 2, trato de calmarse para hablar..  
  
-Hermione, tu sabes que te quiero y eres alguien muy importante para mi- le dijo con un tono de amigo comprensivo, mientras Ron lo veia confuso. y Harry abrazandola y encaminandola hacia el centro del campo, se volvio hacia Ron para articular con sus labios lo que Ron entendio como: "La caja".  
  
Ron comenzo a caminar hasta la banca y se agacho revisando que Hermione no voltiara, estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus manos, cuando Hermione volteo, por lo que tuvo que hacer un movimiento rapido para simular que solo estaba sentado en aquella misma banca.  
  
-Sabes Ronnie? ya que de seguro la practica termino, y que Harry me esta corriendo de aqui, podriamos ir a desayunar a algun lugar en Hogsmade, ke opinas?- le medio grito Hermione desde el centro del campo de quidditch.  
  
-Que?.. desayunar.. bueno yo pensaba practicar un poco mas... tu sabes los juegos internacionales se acercan =D- Ron se puso de pie, y camino hacia ella... dandole una seña a Harry de que los dejaran solos, ella comenzo caminar lejos del Lugar, mientras Ron atraia a Hermione hacia si mismo con uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. -Pero que tal, si hoy en la noche... tu y yo vamos a cenar a algun buen lugar- le dijo tratando de hacerlo con la voz mas seductora que podia dar, lo cual causo risitas en Hermione, pero Ron no dijo nada, simplemente fruncio el entrecejo esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Me parece perfecto- agrego Hermione antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios a su novio, y salir del lugar mucho mas feliz que como habia entrado.  
  
al ver desaparecer a Hermione por la puerta donde se encontraban las chimeneas, Ron y Harry corrieron a la banca, donde por culpa del lodo que habia cerca del lugar se resbalaron y calleron uno sobre el otro. Cuando por fin Harry consiguio tener la cajita en sus manos, se levantaron un poco adoloridos y se la entrego a Ron.  
  
-y bien?  
  
-Hoy sera la noche.  
  
It should come easy,  
  
I've been rehearsing  
  
I don't know why  
  
I'm so afraid  
  
To say  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
La noche nunca habai llegado tan rapido para Ron. ahora estaba ahi en el baño viendose al espejo quien ya estaba harto de la situacion y comenzaba a gritarle a Ron.  
  
-sabes? creo que te ves muy Guapo! pero FUERA DE ESTE BAÑO!  
  
-espejo estupido!!! necesito verme bien.....  
  
-creo que no te veras bien si no bajas en este momento... de seguro ella ya esta esperandote.  
  
Con una ultima mirada en el espejo, Ron salio del baño y bajo las escaleras esperando que Hermione ya estuviera lista. No habia salido del cuarto en mas de 3 horas , y no pensaba esperar mas. al notar que Hermione seguia en la habitacion encerrada, decidio tomar una taza de cafe antes de que se muriera de un ataque de nervios. para aquello tuvo que ir a la cocina y de regreso pasar por las esceleras, en las cuales los pasos de alguien bajando por ella lo hizo voltear mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cafe.  
  
En un segundo todo el cafe que tenia en sus labios salio disparado de su boca, manchandose la camisa, al ver aquella imagen.  
  
-Hermione? Wooooow- le dijo con una voz embobada, recorriendola de la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza con la mirada. Hermione llevaba un vestido un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, sobre el vestido una tunica casi del mismo color que Ron le habia regalado el dia de su cumpleaños. Y su cabello lucia estupendo, en lugar de estar ondulado y con sus ya muy conocidos risitos en las puntas, estaba totalmente lacio y por uno de sus lados, un pequeño brochesito impedia que el cabello le callera sobre la cara.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia Ron sacando su varita -Sakudo!- dijo apuntando a la camisa de Ron y esta quedo como nueva.- nos vamos?- le pregunto sakandolo de su tranze y caminando hacia la sala donde estaba la chimenea que los transportaria a Hogsmade. Ron tomo su tunica de arriba del sillon y siguio a Hermione hacia la chimenea donde desaparecieron rumbo a el mejor restaurante en Hogsmade.  
  
To be with you is what I live for But at this moment I confess  
  
Though I love you, God knows I love you  
  
Deep down inside I'm scared to death  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
El lugar no era mas que un lugar soñado para cualquier persona. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos un poco alejados de donde la demas gente estaba y cerca de una gran ventana de donde se podia apreciar claramente la r Luna Llena sobre ellos iluminando la cara de Hermione, lo cual la hacia ver aun mas bella.  
  
-La Luna hace que te veas mas hermosa aun- le dijo Ron a Hermione, rosandole suavemente una de sus mejillas con su mano.  
  
-Vaya! entonces creo que le devo una- contesto Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa al final de los labios, que derritio a Ron. Despues esa sonrisa desaparecio completamente de la cara de la chica y se torno en un gesto muy tenso, que tambien puso nervioso a Ron.  
  
-Ron?  
  
-mh?- susurro Ron, saliendo de su trance de nerviosismo.  
  
-Por que vinimos? estamos celebrando algo?  
  
En ese mismo instante miles de imagenes llegaron a la cabeza de Ron. Desde el primer momento en que habia visto por primera vez a Hermione hasta ese mismo dia en la mañana. Ya no habia marcha atras, lo tenia todo, todo lo que queria en una mujer estaba en ella, y si no apuraba el paso tal vez llegaria alguien mas interesante, mas rico, mas guapo y mas del gusto de Hermione. Y claro como hiba a permitir que pasara eso?  
  
-Ron? estas bien? te encuentras distante el dia de hoy- dijo Hermione de nuevo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero hermosa para Ron, lo suficiente para impulsarlo a hacer lo que mas deseaba en su vida: proponerle matrimonio  
  
Ron se paro de un brinco, provocando que Hermione soltara un pequeño grito, y todos los que estaban en el restaurante voltearon hacia ellos, Ron se arodillo enseguida del aisento de Hermione y ahora con mucho mas interes todos observaban atentamente. La musica paro de repenete como esperando a que el lo dijera, se puso mas nervioso y al abrir la boca la spalabras no salian de ella. Hasta que miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos (bellos y hermosos ojos) y una vez mas, ella misma lo empujo a hacerlo.  
  
-Hermione Granger- dijo en voz fuerte que retumbo en todo el restaurante, mientras movia su mano a la bolsa del pantalon donde llevaba guardada la pequeña cajita de velvet, saco la cajita y la fue abriendo hacia ella, al mismo tiempo en que pronunciaba:  
  
-¿Te casarias conmigo?  
  
  
  
Will you marry me  
  
Put our love and life together  
  
Will you stay with me  
  
For always and forever  
  
On bended knee, would you take this ring  
  
Will you marry me, please  
  
Will you marry me  
  
  
  
Hermione abrio sus ojos y su boca de sorpresa lo mas que puso al esuchar aquella pregunta y por supuesto al ver el bello anillo que Ron sostenia en manos. Se empezo a abanicar con las manos, pues su cara se estaba tornando de un color rojo, mientras cada una de la spersonas en el restaurant la veia fijamente esperando una respuesta.  
  
Hermione noto como la mano de Ron comenzaba a temblar esperando una respuesta, y sin tomar ni importarle donde quedara el anillo se lanzo contra el brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo.  
  
On bended knee  
  
Would you take this ring  
  
I will take your ring  
  
Will you marry me, please  
  
Will you marry me  
  
  
  
- Si, Ronald! si quiero casarme contigo!  
  
Y asi todos y cada uno de los presentes comenzo a aplaudiar, mientras ellos se besaban gentilmente en los labios.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* P.d.!!!! la canción no esta completa! Solo puse lo necesario y lo que mas me gusta =D  
  
Y ese fue el fin del capitulo 3ero0  
  
sorry por la demora!!!!!  
  
Los quiero0 Mucho  
  
Review porfavorsito!!!!!!!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan 


	4. She is Mine

She is Mine  
  
Una sacudida la saco de uno de sus hermosos sueños. Abrio los ojos y miro hacia arriba. ahi estaba su madre viendola con una cara de felicidad, nerviosismo, ansiedad y miles de sentimientos que no se pueden nombrar en una simple historia. Hermione se sento en la cama, miro a su madre y despues hacia la ventana. Aun seguia oscuro, apenas a lo lejos se comenzaba a ver un poco de luz saliendo por el horizonte. Despues al sentir un movimiento en el colchon que provocaba la persona que aun estaba dormida a su lado la hizo darse cuenta de la situacion.  
  
-Madre! que haces aqui?- le pregunto tratando de gritar, pero evitandolo al mismo tiempo pues no queria despertar a su acompañante.  
  
-Hoy! tu y yo iremos de compras  
  
-Y tiene que ser a esta hora?  
  
-Vamos! levantate y cambiate... tenemos que irnos antes de que Ron despierte! si se entera que trato de llevarte saldra con alguno de sus pretextos que se perfectamente que no resistes- contesto su madre riendo al principio, pero al final haciendo una mueca de asco.  
  
-Bien! bien! pero sal de mi habitacion... salgo en 5 minutos.  
  
La madre de Hermione salio como dijo su hija. Mientras ella se encaminaba al guardaropa. Tomo lo primero que vio sin importarle que fuera. solo de dio unas cepilladas a su cabello, fue a donde Ron le beso la frente y salio del cuarto lo mas silenciosa que pudo.  
  
-Estoy lista! vamonos!  
  
-Por que tan arreglada?  
  
-Arreglada?  
  
En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que habia tomado uno de sus mejores vestidos y aunque no estuviera maquillada y con una peinado de salon hacia que se viera estupendamente bien. a Hermione no le importo mucho aquello, pues sabia que si se hiban del lugar ya Ron la detendria, faltaban solo unos minutos para que el se diera cuenta de su ausencia en la cama y saldria corriendo a buscarla. Sonaria tonto, pero desde aquella pelea y desde que lo dejo por 2 dias, hacia lo que fuera por que se quedara mas tiempo con el. y si se hiba lo notaba en segundos y bajaba corriendo en su busca. Claro! casi siempre la encontraba frente al fuego leyendo uno de sus libros, pero aun asi seguia asustandose. Y tenia bien seguro que aquel dia al levantarse y al no encontrarla en casa se volveria loco. Por lo tanto apuro a su madre y rapidamente subieron al carro (de su mama) y salieron rumbo a las boutiques de los diseñadores mas prestigiados de vestidos de novias.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Despues de pasar por mas de 4 tiendas y de que a Hermione no le agradara ninguno de los vestidos, pues ella insistia en que con un vestido sencillo y una tunica de gala seria suficiente, pero por otra parte su mama queria que al estilo muggle utilizara un vestido de novia muggle, claro, uno sencillo, pero no tan sencillo como del gusto de Hermione. Madre e hija siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda conocida por sus nada bajos precios, y donde no vendian vestidos de novia, pero en la que la mama de Hermione insistia en entrar para revisar si habia algun traje para ela misma.  
  
Mientras la madre de Hermione veia los vestidos, la ultima solo curiosiaba en la seccion de joyas. Eran esplendidamente bellas, y solo para hacer pasar el tiempo le pidio a la empleada que el mostrara un bello collar de diamantes y oro blanco que tenian como excibicion principal. Entonces mientras admiraba la belleza del collar escucho a su madre hablarle y cada vez se oia mas cerca.  
  
-Hermione! Linda!!!- le decia en una voz muy audible a metros de distancia, mientras se acercba acompañada de un hombre mucho mas alto que ella y tambien mucho mas joven. -No vas a creerlo!!!- le afirmo viendola rapidamente y despues volviendo su mirada a el joven.  
  
-Te conosco?- pregunto Hermione un poco impresionada de la guapura que el hombre se cargaba. el solo sonreia y la miraba de una manera en que solo los leones miran a sus presas  
  
-Ay! pero Hermione! si que tienes mala memoria hija!!- dijo la madre un poco avergonzada, tambien impresionada por lo guapo que estaba el joven. A este no le parecio importarle y tampoco parecia importarle cualquier cosa que sijera la madre de Hermione puesto que desde que habia cruzado mirada con la chica no la habia apartado de los ojos canela de ella.  
  
-No la culpo! desde que te fuiste a estudiar al colegio privado jamas nos volvimos a ver- la voz del joven era profunda, tan profunda que Hermione se sintio de pronto hundida en el medio del oceano, observando aquellos ojos miel tan profundos como su voz. -Dereck Hounstell... fuimos juntos a la escuela durante 5 años de nuestra infancia, aunque claro no fuimos muy amigos que digamos.  
  
-Dereck?- pregunto Hermione un poco incredula, saliendo del trance; despues la sonrisa de su cara se borro y se volvio de total neutralidad. Ese fue el segundo en que la memoria de Hermione se lleno de horribles recuerdos de la escuela, antes de Hogwarts.  
  
Dereck Anthony Hounstell, hijo del director del Departamento Educativo del Gobierno de Londres, el guapo, el lindo, inteligente, favorito, consentido Dereck! por el cual medio salon se moria. Todos querian ser sus amigos y todas Deseaban que el niño Dereck les sonriera, con sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Y como era de esperarse Hermione tambien se moria por una sonrisa de aquel popular chico de educacion basica. Y bien, parecia que el encanto seguia presente en el.  
  
-es un gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo!- agrego Hermione despues de una breve pausa.  
  
-Lo mismo digo... tal vez, si no te molestara podriamos ir a tomar un cafe o ir a comer- invito el guapo y Hermoso Dereck. Hermione miro a su madre, la cual le sonreia de oreja a oreja esperando a que contestara. Aquello hizo que la respuesta fuera mas facil de decir que antes.  
  
-Me encantaria!- agrego sonriendo mas ampliamente y aunqe no lo crean cerrando y abriendo sus ojos para que sus pestañas coquetearan seductoramente con el chico.  
  
-Sra. Granger... por que no nos acompaña?  
  
-Muy amable de tu parte Dereck, pero yo solo los estorbaria... vayan uds para que se pongan al corriente.  
  
"¿Ponernos al corriente? dioo0o0o0s!!!!" grito Hermione en su mente, mientras sin pensarlo tomo el brazo que el chio le ofrcia y salia de la tienda a su lado. "que es lo que le voy a decir?! que me fui a una escuela lejos de aqui a estudiar magia? y ke trabajo en un periodico de magos? y que vivo con mi futuro esposo que tambien es un mago? futuro esposo?¿!"  
  
En ese instante Hermione solto el brazo de Dereck dandose cuenta de que aunque no fuera nada malo, si Ron llegaba a verlos o bueno se llegaba a enterar no se llenaria de tantos gritos de celos que hiba a soltar. " Pero que mas da? es un amigo de la infancia... hace mucho que no tengo contacto con muggleS! no tendria por que enojarse" y de nuevo disimuladamente despues de su pensamiento tomo el brazo de chico quien le sonrio ampliamente al llegar a la entrada de uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad.  
  
Tomaron asiento en la primera mesa que vieron vacia que casualmente era para dos y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-y bien Hermione.... estas trabajando?  
  
-oh! si.. escribo para un diario, pero lo hago desde mi casa  
  
-deverdad! nunca eh leido alguna nota tuya...  
  
-Bueno.. lo hago anonimamente... pero recibo muy buena paga... ademas de...- estaba a punto de decir algo de Ron, pero prefirio callarse, raramente estando con aquel joven apuesto y adinerado (esto se le notaba desde lejos) las ganas de hablar de Ron se le acababan sin pensarlo - y tu?- agrego rapidamente antes de que le preguntara que era lo que hiba a decir.  
  
-Yo... para que vamos a hablar de mi cuando podemos hablar de ti?- dijo Dereck cerrandole un ojo a Hermione al terminar la frase.  
  
-Vamos! me encantaria saber sobre ti...  
  
-Bueno.... yo me fui a Francia al terminar la primaria, a un internado... no es una escuela muy famoso que digamos... no creo que hayas escuchado de ella antes...  
  
-Pruebame... me encanta leer, tal vez y con suerte haya escuchado de ella.  
  
Dereck dudo un momento y vio a Hermione extrañado... como pensando 1000 veces si decirle o no.  
  
-vamos!- lo animo Hermione sonriente.  
  
-Bien! esta bien... pero estoy seguro que nunca haz oido sobre la escuela.... Beauxbatons- dijo Dereck soriendo y mirando a Hermione con extrañez... ella estaba sorprendida... o era que existia una escuela muggle en francia con el mismo nombre, o era la escuela de magia de Francia.- Te lo dije... no la conoces...  
  
-Si la conosco!- dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de que articulaba aquellas palabras, con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible.  
  
-De verdad!?.... Pero... es imposible- entonce Dereck callo en cuenta- Un momento, a donde fuiste despues de la primaria?  
  
-Hogwarts!- dijo Hermione aun impresionada y sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.  
  
-Hogwarts? Hermione... eres.... tu...- Dereck se acerco a ella, para hablarle mas despacio, invadiendo a Hermione con su olor varonil muy embriagador - eres una.... bruja?  
  
-Y tu... un mago?¿- pregunto Hermione por fin entendiendo lo que pasaba.. y sin contestarle la pregunta. El solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
-El profeta?  
  
- Que?  
  
-Escribes para el profeta?  
  
-Si... asi es...  
  
-Eh leido alguno de tus articulos, eres muy buena para eso.... jamas lo imagine... pense que solo era casualidad... además tus padres son muggles no?  
  
-Si... pero es posible que exista un mago en hijo de muggles.  
  
-Lo se... pero en mi caso mi madre es una bruja.  
  
-Quien se lo imaginaria... Dereck Hounstell un mago... algo increible...  
  
-Por que deveria de serlo?!  
  
-Bueno... yo era extraña, diferentes a los demas y mi explicacion era... bueno el tener poderes magicos... Pero tu... eras el popular, nada extraño si no muy admirado por los demas y terminas teniendo los mismo poderes magicos que yo. algo extraño de la vida no crees?  
  
-Vamos! no te quedes! eso eran tonterias de niños... te aseguro que hoy tu eres mucho mas popular de lo que eras en aquellos tiempos... - Hermione solo se sonrio a aquel comentario, y espero a que el hablara de Nuevo - Trabajo en el ministerio de magia en Francia.. departamento de relaciones internacionales.  
  
-de verdad? deve de ser muy interesante... yo- comenzo a decir Hermione en un tono un poco triste- solia trabajar en el ministerio de magia.  
  
En ese preciso instante el mesero llego a la mesa (algo tarde la vdd) y pregunto que les gustaria ordenar, ellos sin pensarlo escojieron algo del menu y siguieron con su platica en el instante que el mesero desaparecio de su vista.  
  
la comida, la bebida y todo lo que hubiese frente a ellos de gran calidad y con un precio bastante elevado parecia no importarles, habia platicado durante ya 2 horas y tampoco se le veia un fin. Platicaron de sus escuelas, de los trabajos, de la hechizo, pociones conjuros, etc. platicaron de casi todo, menos delo mas importante: amigos y por su puesto entre ellos se encuentra algo que supongamos que Hermione haya olvidado: parejas.  
  
Hermione miro su reloj, habia salido de su casa a las 6 de la mañana... y estaba a punto de ser las 10:30. Fue en ese momento cuando hermione Recordo que contaba con un muy apuesto, alto, fuerte y no olvidemos lo mas importante *Mega Celoso* novio. Sin notarlo puso una cara de muerte que obviamente Dereck vio.  
  
-Pasa algo?- pregunto tratando de sonar preocupado por sus problemas.  
  
-Que?...- Hermione comenzo a llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos y suposiciones de lo que seguro estaba haciendo Ron: buscandola. analizo la pregunta de Dereck y cuando por fin la capto y se calmo pudo articular unas palabras - sabes? tengo que irme.  
  
-Irte? pero si la estamos pasando muy bien...  
  
-No quiero que me mal interpretes, pero de verdar tengo que irme.... asi es que- dijo hermione Levantandose un poco brusco por lo cual Dereck se levanto tambien - creo que me voy.  
  
-No quieres que te lleve a casa?  
  
Buena pregunta! Hermione no llevaba carro, y obviamente su mama no se quedaria por el lugar todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada productivo, pensaba caminar a casa? no es que estuviera muy lejos, pero la caminata no era lo de Hermione "Piensa en algo... tienes que llegar pronto" aparecerse! perfecto... solo necesitaba buscar un lugar donde nadie la viera.  
  
-muy amable de tu parte Dereck, pero seria mejor que me apareciera...  
  
-Hermione! vas a despreciar un paseo por el ultimo modelo de BMW... es muggle! pero es dinamita en el camino!- Dereck parecia muy entusiasmado, y Hermione era un poco mala para decir que no a aquella clase de sonrisa, entonces sin pensarlo en las consecuencias. asintio con l cabeza y dijo en voz baja: "esta bien".  
  
***********  
  
Hermione esperaba a que Dereck le abriera la puerta del bellismo BMW para que pudiera bajar. Estaba un tanto nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar en los proximos 5 minutos cuando cruzara la puerta de la casa. recorrio cada ventada esperando ver a Ron asomandose viendola llegar. pero no lo encontro en ningun lado. Bajo por fin y Dereck la acompaño a la entrada de la casa, ahi cuando era hora de despedirse. sin decir ni una sola palabra Dereck comenzo a acercarse a ella, como si esto fuera el final de una bellisima cita planeada, pero... lamentablemente no lo era.  
  
Hermione dio un paso atras y levanto la mano donde llevaba puesto el bellsimo aniño de compromiso que casualmente Dereck no habia notado pues con la mano debajo de la mesa es dificil de notar. y al mismo tiempo la puerta de la casa se abrio de un golpe, de donde salio el ya muy nombrado alto, guapo, fuerte y *Mega Celoso* Novio y futuro esposo de Hermione para ser claros, con una cara que solo Hermione sabia distinguir puesto que mostraba miles de sentimientos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ron!  
  
-Hermione!- medio grito Ron tratando de imitar la voz de susto de su novia.  
  
Hermione no sabia que hacer... y lo primero que se le ocurrio al ver la mirada que Ron le lanzaba a Dereck y que con el paso de los segundos el ultimo comenzaba a verlo de la misma manera, fue presentarlos.  
  
-Dereck... el es Ron... Ron Weasley- dijo Hermione tratando de que su nerviosismo no se notara, pero parecia que a los 2 hombres no les importaba nada mas que matarse con la mirada.  
  
-Ron?- pregunto Ron!! ( si Ron! no estoy ekivocada) -Solo... soy Ron Weasley...  
  
-Yo que sepa no tienes otro nombre... - dijo Hermione tratando de sonreirle a Ron, pero lo unico que le salio fue una mueca.- Ron.. el es Dereck Hounstell, estuvimos juntos en la primaria, y sabes? acabo de descubrir que es un mago tambien!!!  
  
-oh! Deverdad- Ron lo dijo de nuevo tratando de imitar la emocion de su novia y extendiendole la mano a Dereck el cual no dudo ni un segundo y la estrecho con la suya - Nunca te vi en Hogwarts.  
  
-No estuve en Hogwarts.. fui a Beauxbatons  
  
Ron sonrio a aquella respuesta y vio a Hermione con una de sus tipicas miradas maliciosas  
  
-oh! no es esa la escuela donde hiba la guapisima Vela Hermione?  
  
Hermione solto un sonido de indignacion, por lo cual Ron sonrio ampliamente. se quedaron viendo durante casi un minutos, cuando Dereck decidio interrumpirlos con una pregunta que devio de haber hecho desde un principio.  
  
-Hermione... estas casada?  
  
-Yo?¿? casadda! claro que no Dereck....  
  
-Hermione?- pregunto Ron... volviendo a plantar en su cara la expresion de enojo  
  
-Dereck.... creo que no termine de presentarte a Ron....- Dereck la vio extrañada pero no dijo nada- El es Ronald Weasley... mi prometido...  
  
Ron de nuevo le extendio la mano, y Dereck de nuevo la estrecho.... con eso Comenzo a alejarse de la casa sin decir nada mas.. y ninguno de los 2 que veia partirlo se preocupaba por aquello... Pero entonces Hermione le grito antes de que entrara al carro.  
  
-Te espero en la bodaa!!!!  
  
Dereck solo levanto la mano en son de despido y sonrio, para despues volver a su carro y alejarse de ahi.  
  
Ron dio 2 pasos hacia adelante despegandose de la puerta de la entrada y miro hacia donde Dereck se habia ido. Tomando aire grito a la nada... o bueno... a "Dereck", eso es lo que creia el.  
  
-Ella es mia!!!!  
  
Hermione trato de contenerse, pero no lo pudo y solto una carcajada al ver lo que habia hecho su novio. Tratando de lucir lo mas varonil que podia y pareciendo que estaba orgulloso de defender su territorio.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Weasley?  
  
Pregunto Hermione antes de volver a soltar otra carcajada, provocando que Ron la "atacara" y segundo despues entro con ella en brazos a la casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
A/N: Lo se... este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con los demas capitulos, pero la verdad es que... no se simplemente me llego la idea y quize plasmarla en este capitulo...  
  
Espero que haya sido de su total agrado....  
  
Dejen Reviews please! =D  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
rmg_fan@hotmail.com  
  
p.d.! ya se... no es un song fic... sorry no encontre una cancion que quedara con el trama de la historia....  
  
Los Quiero0  
  
P.d.2 review please! 


	5. Endless Love

"Endless Love"  
  
Diana Ross & Luther Vandross  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
My love,  
  
There´s only you in my life  
  
The only thing that´s bright  
  
  
  
My first love,  
  
You´re every breath that I take  
  
You´re every step I make  
  
Por una extraña razon la comida que no mas de 1/2 hora habia ingerido en la cocina de la casa donde habia vivido 10 años antes de partir a Hogwarts, comenzaba a revolversele en el estomago, mientras se veia en el espejo. veia como manos hiban de un lado a otro frente a su cara. Varias veces escuchaba la voz de la unica hermana de su novio nombrar hechizo para cambiar el color de su maquillaje. Su madre por otro lado trataba de peinarla al modo muggle. Pero siendo ya toda una experta para peinar, el cabello de Hermione cada vez quedaba mejor. Lacio y caido hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro. y para evitar que no le tapara la cara se enredaba con un tocado de bellas Flores blancas.  
  
-Ese es el perfecto- exclamo Ginny, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios - Te vez Bellisima, Hermione!  
  
-Preciosa- agrego su madre dandole una ultima cepillada al cabello de Hermione, el cual brillaba con elegancia.  
  
Hermione se puso de pie y se miro al espejo de cuerp completo que Mrs. Weasley sostenia frente a ella.  
  
Un vestido sin hombros, pegado en la parte superior, con un poco de vuelo hacia abajo y que llegaba hasta el suelo de un color blanco, modestamente brillante adornaba el cuerpo de la chica de 20 años.  
  
-Que falta?- pregunto la señora weasley mientras veia muerta de la emocion a Hermione.  
  
-La tunica!- dijo medio gritando la madre de Hermione y salio del cuarto en busca de la tunica.  
  
-Yo te ayudo a encontrarla!!- dijo la sra. Weasley y salio por el mismo lugar que la madre de Hermione.  
  
Ella, al ver a su madre y proxima suegra desaparecer de la vista, aprovecho y fue a sentarse a la orilla de la ventana a observar todo el relajo que se hacia fuera en el patio de la madriguera. 2 niñas pelirrojas muy parecidas corrian de un lado para otra tratando de atrapar a los gnomos, mientras uno de los gemelos ( Hermione no podia destinguirlos a tanta distancia) hiba detras de ellas para cuidar de que no se fueran muy lejos. Otro de los gemelos se encontraba arreglando las vengalas junto con su amigo de toda la vida Lee Jordan.  
  
-Ire a terminar de arreglarme Mione! no te molesta que te deje sola verdad?- pregunto Ginny, sacando a Hermione de su inspeccion por el patio. Hermione solo nego con la cabeza y vio partir a su amiga antes de volver su mirada al patio de la madriguera.  
  
El gemelo que seguia a las niñas, regresaba con una en los brazos y la otra de la mano. la pequeña que llevaba en brazos, parecia estar llorando. lo mas probable es que se hubiera tropezado con uno de los gnomos y tuviera algun pequeño rasgonsito. Entonces Hermione supo que gemelo era aquel. Puesto que angelina, la esposa de Fred salio de la casa y fue hasta donde estaba el gemelo con la niña, tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y la abrazo tratando de calmarla. Hermione supuso que el era Fred, puesto que la niña mas pequeña de las 2 era Molly, la hija de Angelina y Fred. Mientras que la otra era la niña de George y Alicia. La niña al localizar a su padre con el "tio" Lee corrio hacia el. Hermione sonrio a aquella escena.  
  
Mas al fondo del patio Percy hablaba con su padre. el segundo parecia algo aburrido pero aun asi ponia atencion a todas las palabras que el hijo obsesionado con el trabajo decia. Charlie( el cuñado favorito de Hermione) junto con Bill, movian por medio de magia sillas y las acomodaban en hileras. 3 niños mas jugueteaban al ver las sillas volar sobre sus cabezas, brincaban tratando de alcanzarlas. Charlotte, la mas pequeña de los 3 era la unica hija de Charlie, y apenas contaba con 2 años y medio. Su esposa habia muerto al año de tener a Charlotte atacada por un Dragon hembra en periodo de incubacion. Tal vez por esa razon llevaba una relacion tan grande con Charlie y queria a Charlotte demasiado. y Verla ahi tratando de brincar para alcanzar una silla, de las cuales estaba a metros de distancia hacia a Hermione conmoverse. Los otros 2 mas grandes eran de Bill, el cual se habia casado con una exitosa bruja que trabajaba como uno mas de los trabajadores del ministerio de Egipto en aquellos tiempos, y ahora era la "ministro" del ministerio de magia en Egipto.  
  
Hermione volvio su mirada a Charlotte, la cual despues de que Andrea ( la esposa de Bill) habia hablado a sus 2 hijos, se habia quedado sola y aun trataba de alcanzar las sillas. tal vez trataba de negar el hecho de que se habia quedado sola, pues aunque tuviera 2 años y medio, parecia que la falta de su madre la habia dañado. no psicologicamente, si no sentimentalmente. No es que las demas madres la hicieran al lado, si no al contrario. Era la princesa de la casa, tal vez habia llegado a ser la hija de Ginny y la Sra. Weasley, quienes desde la muerte de su madre se habian encargado de ella sin reproche. y Hermione no cantaba mal las rancheras... habia hecho lo posible para cuidarla cuando podia, se podria decir que era la 3era madre de la niña.  
  
Entonces ahi estaba, Hermione concentrada en la voluntad de la niña por alcanzar una silla, cuando alguien la tomo en sus brazos rapidamente. Hermione aclaro su vista y vio quien era aquella persona que la habia tomado en sus brazos. Era Ron quien amaba a la niña como a nada en el mundo(excepto Hermione). Se veia tan paternal jugueteando con la niña. haciendole cosquillas y dandole vueltas para que se mareara. Hermione agrandesio su sonrisa a aquello que pasaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
Se quedo viendo a aquella imagen por lo que el parecio una eternidad, Hasta cuando Ron miro justo hacia la ventana. Hermione le sonrio sin saber si el podia verla o no, pero el le devolvio la sonrisa. Era irresistible, era como si viera por primera vez aquella sonrisa, era como si fuera la primera vez que viera a Ron. Era como amor a primera vista. El chico levanto una mano y comenzo a sacudirla en son de saludo. Despues fue distraido de nuevo por Charlotte que trataba de empujarlo del camino. Algo imposible para ella, pero Ron dejaba que creyera que podia ahcerlo y disimulaba caminando despacio del lugar.  
  
Fue ese el instante en que cualquier duda por diminuta que fuera, aun cuando fuera del tamaño de un granito de arena se desvanecio de su interior, el nerviosismo se acabo y se sintio mas comoda de lo normal en la Madriguera. se sentia por primera vez en toda su vida en el lugar exacto.  
  
And I  
  
I want to share  
  
All my love with you  
  
No one else will do...  
  
  
  
And your eyes  
  
Your eyes, your eyes  
  
They tell me how much you care  
  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
  
My endless love  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione... Pero Adrian mojo la tunica... la Sra. weasley tuvo que hacer varios hechizos para que quedara totalmente seca- La madre de Hermione decia mientras se acercaba a ella, con la tunica en las manos.- vamos, parate... no hay mucho tiempo... tenemos que ver si queda perfecta.  
  
Hermione se puso de pie, y vio entrar al cuarto a Ginny y a la señora Weasley. Las 2 ya estaban de lo mas arregladas. Ginny sonreia mientras oia renegar a su madre.  
  
-Esos niños! cuantas veces le eh dicho a Andrea que son de cuidado... ni las niñas de los gemelos me han dado tanta lata.  
  
Ginny solo rodo sus ojos al ver a Hermione mirandolas. Esta ultima se pudo la tunica sobre el vestido y se miro al espejo, que Ginny por medio de la varita habia hecho que se suspendiera en el aire para que Hermione pudiera verse mejor.  
  
-Molly... Sra. granger.. los invitados estan llegando.. deverian de estar aqui abajo- grito Alicia, por lo cual la madre de Hermione y la Sra. Weasley salieron de la habitacion no sin antes decir: "te ves preciosa, Hermione".. "falta poco, linda".  
  
Hermione no habia dicho palabra alguna aquel dia, y Ginny obviamente lo noto. asi es que cuando Hermione fue a la ventana de nuevo a ver a los invitados que llegaban y tomaban asiento, decidio hablar con ella.  
  
-Estas nerviosa?  
  
Hermione tardo en contestar aquello, parecia como si fuera muda o nunca hubiera escuchado la voz de Ginny retumbar en el cuarto color naranja.  
  
-No... por que abria de estarlo?  
  
-Es el dia de tu boda!! o acaso no te has dado cuenta?  
  
Hermione vio a Ginny y le sonrio... despues solto una carcajada.  
  
-Esta bien lo admito... si estoy un poco nerviosa... y ver hacia el patio me pone aun mas nerviosa...  
  
-Pues deja de hacerlo...- Hermione le hizo caso y se aparto de la ventana.  
  
-Parece como si fuera el fin de algun cuento de hadas no?  
  
- de esos muggles en los que termina con la frase: y vivieron felices para siempre?- pregunto ginny un poco confundida.  
  
-Si... tu crees que Ron y yo viviremos felices para siempre?  
  
-Hermione! que clase de preguntas haces.... creo que estas mas nerviosa de lo normal....- opino Ginny, lo cual provoco una risa tonta de parte de Hermione, quien despues miro el reloj en su muñeca.  
  
-Ya casi es la hora....  
  
-cuestion de minutos.  
  
Sin oir acercarsele, la madre de Hermione aparecio en la puerta, el tiempo estaba volando  
  
-Vamos, Hermione... Ginny.  
  
Las 2 chicas comenzaron su camino a las escaleras y lo mas despacio que pudieron las bajaron para no dañar el vestido de la novia. Al final de las escaleras estaba el padre de Hermione con su smoquin algo pasado de moda, pero nuevo a la vez, pues solo lo habia usado un par de veces. Ginny y su madre se adelantaron y salieron al patio, Hermione tomo el brazo que su padre le ofrecia y tras una seña de Ginny salieron en silencio hacia su destino.  
  
y ahi estaba, parado mirando hacia el suelo con ojos de preocupacion, su novio; su novio por mas de 4 años me tambaleaba nerviosamente al frente de todos los invitados, el cabello rojo fuego le caia sobre la cara. Hermione tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba y hacerlo hacia un lado, para que pudiera ver sus ojos azul cielo. Pero se detuvo, se detuvo en aquel camino turtuoso. Camino lentamente hasta llegar al inicio del pasillo en medio de las sillas. y fue en aquel momento en que Ron levanto la mirada del suelo, y dejo que Hermione admirara sus ojos. Su corazon no pudo con tal impresion y comenzo a latir lo mas rapido que pudo, como esperando salirse de su lugar e ir a encontrarse con su alma gemela.  
  
Two hearts  
  
Two hearts that beat as one  
  
Our lives have just begun  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
I´ll hold you close in my arms  
  
I can´t resist your charms  
  
Junto a su padre comenzo a caminar; parecia como si el alatar se alejara por mas que caminara, el camino se le hizo eterno. Las miradas sonrientes se clavaban en ella. No pudo contenerse a sonreir con todas su ganas al ver casi en la primera fila a su amigo, su hermano, Harry. Su compañero en todo lo bueno y en lo malo, quien la escuchaba sin interrumpirla, quien la habia salvado de miles de peligros sin esperar algo a cambio. Quien obviamente nunca la habia llamado una pesadilla.  
  
Hermione miro hacia al frente de nuevo y estaba a unos pasos de llegar con Ron, su cara se ilumino aun mas. Su amigo, Ron. su compañero en todo lo bueno y en lo malo, quien no la escuchaba puesto siempre la interrumpia con alguno de sus comentarios pocos atinados, quien pelio con ella durante 10 años de su vida ( y las peleas que faltaban) y quien sin remordimientos la habia llamado: una pesadilla. por dios! ¿que persona seria tan tonta como para querer casarse con tal espanto de hombre? Hermione.  
  
Sintio como su padre le soltaba el brazo para darle un beso en la mejilla y despues entregarselo a Ron. El simple contacto de su mano con su piel la hizo sentirse soñada, la hizo sentirse protegida. No podia creer que en pocos minutos seria de el y de nadie mas; al igual que el suyo y de nadie mas. Viviria con la persona que sin importarle tirar la varita y pelear con puño lo hacia por ella. por dios!! ¿quien no querria casarse con ese encanto de hombre? por lo menos... Hermione no era el caso.  
  
And Love  
  
i'll be a Fool for you  
  
You know i don't mind  
  
oh! you know i don't mind  
  
  
  
'Cause you  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
I know i found in you  
  
My Endless Love  
  
El tiempo, de nuevo como relampago, no sabia a donde se habia ido aquella hermosa hora. Ella solo contestaba sin pensar, no usaba el cerebro, usaba el corazon. y no le importaba aquel hecho, pues sabia que la eleccion que hacia su corazon con respecto a Ron, siempre era la correcta. no habia duda de aquello. Se perdia en sus ojos y lo que sus ojos dijeran era lo correcto.  
  
Comenzo a escuchar aplausos que la bajaron de su mundo de fantasia, Ron la vio con una sonrisa, queria sonreir con mas gusto, pero no podia, era todo lo que su musculos de la cara podian hacer para manifestar lo que sentia. Vio como Ron se acercaba a ella lentamente y cerraba sus ojos conforme lo hacia. Ella lo hizo tambien, cerro sus ojos y sintio los calidos labios de Ron tocar los suyos, juguetear un segundo con ellos y despues dejarlos ir.  
  
Los aplausos se oian mas animados, y cuando volteo a ver hacia los invitados, escucho una voz detras de ellos decir:  
  
-Estoy honrado de presentarles al Sr. y Sra. Ronald Weasley  
  
No podia oirse mejor, aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente. era hermoso repetirselas para si misma. Los invitados comenzaron a alejarse de sus asientos y llegar hasta donde estaba Ron y ella para abrazarlos. no supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero supo que fue el mejor momento de su vida. Hasta que los abrazos sesaron, pudo ver a Ron directamente a los ojos, ahora como su esposa.  
  
  
  
You´ll be the only one  
  
´Cause NO one can deny  
  
This love I have inside  
  
And I´ll give it all to you  
  
My love, my love  
  
My endless love  
  
  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
y...esa.fue.la.boda  
  
espero que haya sido de su agrado  
  
pliiiiiisssss  
  
reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
quieren que siga la historia?  
  
pliiiissss!!!  
  
review....  
  
Los Quiero0  
  
gracias.por.leer.mi.ff  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover (para.la.que.pregunto...pues...yo.me.pongo.asi...pero.es.dif...el.tuyo.es.Ro n...y.el.mio.es.Ronnie)  
  
p.d. review....  
  
p.d. gracias a: Rinoa, Jeru, Ron's Lover, maria, Ginny Carter, Gaby-Chan, agatha L, tamy, Ginny Potter, christine Daae...  
  
gracias los amo!!!! 


	6. Amazed by U

Capitulo clasificación: R  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE:  
  
Este capitulo esta clasificado PG-13 o tal vez R... por favor si no te interesa leer un fic de esa categoria, plis no lo leas... y plis! si piensan que los que ponen fics de este tipo son unos pervertidos, no se molesten.. estoy conciente del hecho de que Harry Potter es una historia para niños. pero... supongo que estoy en una pagina que se toma con seriedad esta clase de temas y no desde un punto de vista denigrante. y aun cuando suene extraño este capitulo es necesario en la historia.=D  
  
Por su atencion, Gracias  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Capitulo dedicado a mi amigasa: Miyu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Everytime our eyes meet  
  
This feelin' inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
Ron llego justo a tiempo a la entrada de la casa, el cielo comenzaba a tronar y oscurecer, no faltaba nada para que una fuerte tormenta se soltara y si no hubiera decidido volver temprano de la reunion con Harry y sus hermanos en el caldero chorreante, al llegar a casa hubiera estado totalmente empapado.  
  
Hecho un vistazo a la cocina para ver si Hermione estaba ahi, pero no tuvo la suerta, volvio por el pasillo y fue hasta la sala. Sentada comodamente con las piernas destendidas sobre el sillon estaba Hermione, con un libro que de seguro contaba con mas de 1000 paginas sobre su regazo. aparto la mirada del libro para ver a Ron y le sonrio calidamente para volver con su lectura.  
  
Ron no se comformo con aquello y fue hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un beso en la frente. ella solo gruño y siguio leyendo mientras Ron esperaba que se levantara del lugar parado justo enseguida de ella tapandole la poca luz que la lampara le dava. Hermione levanto la vista y vio a Ron exasperadamente.  
  
-Me permites? estoy en el medio de un libro del cual tengo que hacer una cronica para el lunes!!!!  
  
-falta mucho para el lunes no crees? que dia es hoy? sabado?  
  
-Exacto.... tengo solo un dia para terminar 500 paginas Ronald.  
  
-Haz terminado mas de 2 libros de ese tamaño y en medio dia.... prefieres leer ese libro que sentarte a ver el televisor conmigo?  
  
-El trabajo es trabajo... que podemos hacer?  
  
-si.. que podemos hacer?- Ron rio maliciosamente y sin saber como, cuando o por que Ron comenzo a hacerle cosquillas hasta que por el movimiento exagerado de las piernas de Hermione el libro callo al suelo, siendo olvidado por ella.  
  
Ron la levanto en su brazos y despues se sento en el sillon de nuevo con ella recargada sobre el pecho de Ron. Un trueno se escucho en el cielo que estremecio las ventanas de toda la casa. segundos despues la electricidad se habia ido y se habia quedado a oscuras.  
  
Ron aprovechando aquello comenzo a deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la blusa de Hermione. lo cual provoco que Hermione temblara.  
  
-estan heladas- le dijo mientras Ron recorria su espalda con la llema de sus dedos. a Ron no le importo mucho aquello y siguio recorriendole la espalda lentamente. despues la atrajo hacia si mismo quitandole el cabello del cuello a Hermione con un movimiento extraño de su cara y comenzo a besarlo, a morderlo, a saborearlo.  
  
a Hermione no le molestaba en lo minimo aquelllo que Ron estaba haciendo, si no todo lo contrario, y esto lo demostro dejandose cear en el sillon suavemente mientras Ron seguia probando cada centimetro de su cuello. La mano que segundos antes se encontraba acariciando la sensible piel de la espalda de Hermione se recorrio hacia el frente despues de asegurarse de que el brassier estaba bien desabrochado.  
  
Ron comenzo a acariciar uno de los senos de Hermione mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella. Cuando lograron encontrarlos le suplicaron por entrada, los labios de Hermione no se negaron y se abrieron lo mas que pudieron para poder dejar que la lengua de Ron jugueteara con la de ella, unos segundos.  
  
Hermione dejo salir un quejido entre esos besos 1 segundo despues de que Ron habia apretado el lugar donde su mano masajeaba. Ron se separo algo molesto y abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los de dolor de su esposa.  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tu mano! - Ron noto la fuerza que estaba poniendo en el lugar y aflojo inmediatamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rozado que Hermione adoraba.  
  
-Lo siento - Ron saco la mano de debajo de la blusa,pues sin querer Hermione habia roto el momento.  
  
Ron tomo asiento de nuevo en el sillon y Hermione moviendo sus piernas de su regazo tambien se sento a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que otro trueno dio el comienzo de una fuerte lluvia que asotaba contra las ventanas sin parar.  
  
Hermione se levanto del lugar y salio del cuarto hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada y a las escaleras. Ron se quedo con los ojos abiertos pues esperaba que siguieran con lo que ella habia interrumpido.  
  
-a donde vas?  
  
- a revisar que no haya goteras...- le dijo y despues le sonrio malvadamente antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.  
  
Ron no pudo evitar pero sonreir tambien. Sabia que podia ser la casualidad de que hubiera goteras, pero la casa apenas tenia 3 años, no podia estar tan mal. Ademas Hermione habia investigado un hechizo impermeabilisante hacia unas semanas, el cual tenia una duracion minima de 4 meses. Entonces Ron lo comprendio... no hiba a arriba a ver si habia goteras... y esa sonrisa no era la misma que le daba cualquier dia normal.... se quedo sentado 1 minuto mas y despues se dijo a si mismo - si seras imbecil Weasley- se levanto y corrio escaleras arriba en busca de su hermosa mujer.  
  
  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps gettin' better  
  
  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever  
  
  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la habitacion encontro a una Hermione acostada sobre la cama, cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos con una cara de exasperacion que bien sabia Ron solo el podia hacerla aparecer en su rostro.  
  
- Hoy te luciste Ronald! - dijo Hermione con una voz coqueta y disgustada al mismo tiempo - tardaste mas de 10 minutos en caer en cuenta.  
  
-Pero que mas da? - le pregunto Ron, desabotonandose la camisa algo asi como sensualmente, segun el - Ya estoy Aqui - y con esa ultima frase se tiro a la cama junto a hermione. La rodeo con uno de sus brazos y la acerco hacia el. Hizo lo mismo que la vez pasada y comenzo a besarle el cueño agregando pequeñas chupadas en cada uno de aquellos besos, pues sabia perfectamente que era lo que "prendia" a Hermione.  
  
Cerciorandose de que lo que pretendia ya lo habia logrado comenzo a desilar sus manos por el abdomen de Hermione hacia arriba llevandose con ellas la blusa y como en un golpe de desesperacion se la arranco sacandola por la cabeza de su esposa y despues por los brazos.  
  
Ron fue recorriendo cada parte de la piel de Hermione desde su abdomen hasta su cara, donde despues de oler ese aroma a flores de la piel de Hermione, probo sus dulces labios que le respondieron inmediatamente. Ron sin saber como o cuando habia dejado sin ropa alguna a Hermione. tal evz lo habia hecho mientras probada sus labios, no lo sabia. el tener esos delicados labios entre los suyos lo hacia olvidarse de lo demas, de lo que lo rodeaba, y hasta de lo que hacian sus propias manos.  
  
Entonces Hermione se separo de el, y le susurro al oido - ahora es mi turno - aquello lo hizo perder cualquier tipo de coerrencia que aun quedaba en su mente. sus orejas eran la dinamita y la respiracion de Hermione el fuego, el contecto de los 2 hacia explotar a Ron.  
  
Hermione empujo delicadamente a Ron para que asi cayera al lado suyo y pudiera ser ella quien se encontraba arriba del otro. Sin pensarlo 2 veces le quito toda la ropa a su hombre. Dejo que su cabello callera por el pecho de Ron mientras besaba su abdomen. despues dejo el lugar para volver a sus labios. Rodaron unas cuantas veces en la cama aun besandose (A/N: era una graaaan cama) hasta que Ron quedo sobre ella y se separo para verla profundamente en los ojos.  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
  
  
Your hair all around me  
  
Baby you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
  
  
You know it feels like the first time  
  
Everytime  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
  
  
Se undio en sus ojos unos segundos antes de el mismo provocar que se cerraran, puesto que al entrar en el cuerpo de Hermione le habia causado un dolor y un placer al mismo tiempo. no es que Hermione fuera masoquista, pero era la combinacion perfecta para sentir todo lo que ella sentia en aquel momento.  
  
Momentos despues Ron se unio a ese sentir, por su cuerpo lo comenzaba a recorrer una sensacion de calor, de desesperacion, de querer mas. No pudo evitar hacer un movimiento brusco para entrar mas a fondo, lo cual causo un gemido por parte de Hermione, que mas queria? por el momento se conformaba con aquel sonido tan agelical para sus oidos.  
  
Pero no mas de 5 segundos despues la sensacion lo recorria otra vez y reclamaba mas al cuerpo de Hermione, la cual con todos aquellos movimientos de Ron, soltaba mas gemidos y entre ellos se podia distinguir el nombre: Ron. Eso era exactamente lo que los oidos de Ron necesitaban para sentise completo por aquella noche. Entonces sintio como Hermione llegaba al climax y por un pequeño rato se encontraba tensa y dando a gritos el nombre de Ron hacia la nada.  
  
Despues de aquello fue el turno de Ron, quien podia sentirse igual que Hermione segundos antes. la sensacion lo recorria desde la punta de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo haciendose sentir dichoso. derrepente la sensacion acabo y dejo de poner fuerzas para sostenerse sin aplastar a Hermione y se desplomo sobre ella, hundiendo su cara en el arco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione.  
  
Podia escuchar la respiracion agitada de la chica y despues la suya. sentia el corazon de Hermione latiendo al mismo son y tono que el suyo, similando que estaban apunto de salirse de su lugar. Se quedaron asi por lo que parecio una eternidad sin romper su union.  
  
Despues de recuperar el aliento, Ron salio del cuerpo de Hermione y se tumbo a su lado, tratando de tranquilizar su respiracion. tardo un poco pero lo logro exitosamente, estaba exhausto, solo queria un poco de tranquilidad. Hermione seguia un poco agitada al lado de el y con la mirada perdida en el techo. Ron acaricio su mejilla para llamar su atencion y ella volteo a verlo.  
  
Los 2 se sonrieron y acercandose nuevamente a Ron, Hermione recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo donde los 2 quedaron tan satisfechos que en cuestion de minutos cayeron en lo que se podria decir un muy agradable sueño.  
  
  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps gettin' better  
  
  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever  
  
  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
bien? que les parecio?  
  
espero que les haya gustado de verdad....  
  
trate de no hacerlo muuuuy lemon! por los consejos de una buena amiga (Miyu)( la cual por cierto! esta hecha una modelo =D)  
  
plis...  
  
dejen Reviews!!!!!!!  
  
espero que tambien les haya gustado la cancion!  
  
trate de ajustar lo mas que pudo la historia a la cancion  
  
bueno... me despido...  
  
Los Quiero0 a todos  
  
oh! si.. lo olvidaba...  
  
los agradecimientos:  
  
Rinoa: gracias por tu review.. me encanto que te haya gustado.. de verdad... y bueno esta es la continuacion.. no es exactamente la luna de miel, pero supongo ke esperabas algo parecido no? y sabes... creo ke esta historia si tiene continuacion... gracias de nuevo.  
  
Jeru: bueno, si.. y te doy de nuevo otro agradecimientos por dejar review! ojala te haya gustado este 6to capitulo  
  
Sophie*Aiko : sophie! de verdad te gustan mis fics? me alagaste enserio!!!!! me alegro que te gusten!!!  
  
Gracias a: Ly, Stephany, tamy y Jazmin!!! ojala les haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Gaby Chan: a sobre lo de harry y ginny... bueno ya kede con una amiga de hacer un fic donde ellos se lian!!! pero dudo mucho que en este fic ponga algo asi.. por que bueno.,., si se dan cuenta este fic habla exclusivamente de lo ke pasa con Ron y Hermione, antes de la boda nunca habia hablado de la familia, gracias por tu review  
  
*Camila*: aki esta la continuacion, espero ke haya sido de tu agrado.. y gracias por el review!  
  
Ron's Lover: gracias a dios ke no me decias a mi! yo pense que te enojarias por eso0! sorry.. jejjee  
  
Agatha L: aki esta la continuacion espero ke ye haya gustado y gracias por el review  
  
dejen review plis  
  
los quiero0o0o00  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
******La bludger loca por Ron y Rupert******  
  
p.d. review!!!!!!! 


	7. Have i told you Lately

HAVE I TOLD YOU LATELY  
  
Van Morrison  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Have I told you lately that I love you  
  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
  
Fill my heart with gladness  
  
take away all my sadness  
  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Hermione se encontraba encerrada en el baño de su gran casa, se miraba al espejo una y otra vez tratando de que el tiempo se fuera mas rapido, pues la estaba matando la espera. No sabia que era lo que hiba a psara si la respuesta era si, o la respuesta era no. Tenia una idea por lo menos, pensaba que si la respuesta er ano, entonces su decepcion seria grande, pero si la respuesta era si, entonces el miedo la invadiria por completo y no sabria que hacer, que decir, como actuar.  
  
La verad es que nos abia por que asi esto al estilo muggle si habai diversas formas de enterarse magicamente, pero tal vez sus genes muggles la llevaron a hacer esto. Quien no sueña cuando es peueña poder realizarse aquella prueba? ir a la farmacia y pedir el "aparatito" para asi, todos sepan que es probable que estes ( si como lo sospecharon) embarazada.  
  
Hermione por fin tomo el valor para ver laprueba de embarazo, y ahi estaba, el color, el color que ansiaba con tantas ganas, pero que por igual tenia tanto miedo de ver: rosa. Lo cual significaba que estaba embarzaba. preñada del hombre que ama. El solo pensar en la idea de lo que llevaba dentro de si era un producto de Ron y ella, la hacia temblar, de la emocion, del miedo, de tantos sentimientos juntos al mismo tiempo, que era dificil no llevar ene se momento una cara de Shock, es que ademas de los sentimientos encontrados, existian dudad que daban vueltas ensu cabeza una y otra vez.  
  
¿Estaria Ron de acuerdo con esto?¿Querria el un bebe ya?¿La dejaria de creer por no cuidarse aquella noche y producir esto? Esosi que seria el fin de mundo para Hermione. Tenia que idear una manera para averiguar si el estaba de acuerdo o no, por que no aceptaria que le dijera que no queria al bebe por nada del mundo, y por supuesto ella no dejaria al bebe, por lo tanto tendria que tomarse otras alternativas. Irse.  
  
Hermione tiro la prueba de embarazo, y salio del baño un tanto frustrada, dio unas vueltas por la casa sin saber a donde hiba, hasta que se tumbo en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Se puso a pensar, y a pensar y a pensar, pero nos e le venia ninguna buena idea de como preguntarle disimuladamente a Ron. Pero su respuesta no llego muy tarde. Minutos despues de estra sentada en ese comfortable sillon, el telefono sono, y no tuvo ma sremedio que contestar a la llamada, despues de notar que quien fuera quien llamaba no desistiria hasta que ella contestara.  
  
-Alo?  
  
-Como esta mi angel?- se escucho la voz mas que grabada en la mente de Hermione  
  
-Ro... Ron?  
  
-Esperabas a alguien mas para que te hablara?  
  
-No!, peor ya sabes... nunca me hablas.  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez- le contesto Ron a Hermione, y por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el de nuevo hablo - ¿Que haces?  
  
-Perdon?  
  
-Pregunte que si que haces?  
  
-Ron? estas seguro que todo esta bien¿?- pregunto ella un tanto extrañda, pues el nunca le habla por telefono mientras staba en los entrenamientos y mucho menos solo paa preguntar que hacia, al principio penso que seria algo importante, o hasta se imagino que algo malo habia pasado, pero parecia que todo habia sido un susto en falso - Nunca me habla spara preguntar que es lo que Hago.. desde cuando tu gran interes?  
  
-Solo queria oir tu voz  
  
-Oooh.. =) es muy lindo de tu parte Ron, pero insisto, esto me suena Raro, hay algo que me quieras decir?  
  
-Bueno, si....- Ron tomo aire, que fue claramente entendible para Hermione, y despues siguio hablando -Que te parece si hoy por la noche vamos a cenar, a algun lugar.... donde podamos estar solos? tu y yo... y nadie mas que nos interrumpa...  
  
-Por que la necesidad de estar taaaan solos?- pregunto ella, un poco asustada.  
  
-Bueno, no veo nada de malo que quiera estar a solas con mi esposa y espero que asi sea por un largo tiempo- Eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba, no hubo plan, no hubo ideas, el sin pensarlo le habia dado la respuesta que lal buscaba y parecia nos er muy buena que digamos, sin saberlo Hermione habia dejado caer el auricular del telfono hasta el suelo, y fue el golpe que este provoco al tocar el suelo que la hizo volver a sus cinco sentidos. Tomo rapidamente el telefono entre sus manos, para escucar a Ron de nuevo -Herm? estas bien? ke fue eso?  
  
-Eso?.. bueno, lo siento se me resbalo el telefono de las manos.  
  
-Estas segura?  
  
-Mas que segura! Ron- contesto Hermione aun con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y apenascaptando que era loq ue su boca articulaba. -Ron, tengo que colgar- atino a decir, y rapidamente colgo el telefono, sin poner la ma sminima atencion a lo que Ron trataba de decirle.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, de rrepente los ojos de Hermione s ehabian llenado de lagrimas, lenta y solitariamente comenzaron a caer una a una de sus ojos, empapando su acra con el liquido salado. Despues tomo asiento, en el momento en que emepzo a sentir que sus piernas ya no daban mas. Era un dolor terrible e que la invadia. lo que Ron habia dicho habia estado mas que claro, el solo queria estar a solas con el, con ninguna molesta compañia, como Hermione interpreto que seria un bebe en esos momentos.  
  
Estaba ahi, sola y embarazada del hombre que amaba, pero el simplemente noe staba preparado paar convertirse en padre, y Hermione no sabia que harai con esto, o perder al bebe, o perder al hombre. Eso si que era una dificil desicion.  
  
INevitablemente Hermione se habia quedado clavaba en ese sillon por horas, tratando de desifrar este enigma que no la dejaba en paz, su hombre o su hijo, a quien pòdria queerr mas si los 2 eran algo con lo que ella soñaba y anelaba dia a dia. Como queria el mundo que dejara a un hijo, de el del hombre que amaba, o que dejara al hombre que amaba, el padre del hijo. Era simplemente imposible que le pidieran eso. Pero si... hablaba con el? seria capaz de comprender la situacion? no la dejaria de querer por el error que haba cometido, solo diciendoselo sabria la respuesta, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que la respuesta fuera negativa, sabria que aquello la dañaria mucho mas de lo que podia imaginarse.  
For the morning sun in all it's glory  
  
greets the day with hope and comfort too  
Pero, viendolo desde otro punto de vista, este era Ron de quien estaba hablando, el Ron al que amaba y el que sabia que la amaba pro igual, sabia que el tal vez se enojaria al principio, pero al final todo saldria bien y terminaria aceptandolo, por que sabia que la amaba. Pero... de nuevo vienen las dudas... que tal si lo que ella imaginaba que Ron seria no era lo que pasaba? tendria que terminar con la bella relacion que llevaban solo por un pequeñ error, que dio como solucion un gran problema?  
  
Pensandolo bien, ella estaba siendo muy paranoica, era solo un bebe, no era mas que decirle la verdad a ron y todo estaria solucionado. Era su esposo y no tenia mas que aguantarse a la idea de ser padre. o no?  
You fill my life with laughter  
  
and somehow you make it better  
  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Entonces el telefono asusto de nuevo a Hermione, ella ahora sin dejarlo sonar lo contesto a la primera, pero con miedo de saber si quien llamaba era Ron. El miedo no desaparecio al comprobar que fectivamente era Ron quien hablaba, y se quedo sin voz, se quedo sin palabras, solo scuchaba su voz hacer preguntas que ella no captaba muy bien que digamos.   
  
-Hermione? me estas preocupando, podrias porfavor....- su voz fue interrumpida por el golpe del auricular contra la base del telefono. Hermione corrio despavorida hacia la que era su habitacion y la de Ron, sin pensarlo 2 veces, del armario saco un baul y lo abrio sin importarle que tan lleno de polvo estuviese. Abrio sus cajones y comenzo a meter ropa a lo loco en el baul.  
  
¿que es lo que hacia? nisiquiera ella lo sabia, solo sabia que necesitaba pensar y que no tenia el valor suficienta para decirle a Ron: "Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo".  
En el fondo d su corazon y sentido comun sabia que Ron aceptaria aquello, pero su desesperacion y su histeria, y hasta tal vez las hormonas del embarazo o eso era lo que queria creer la hacian pensar de un modo negativo y no tenia mas remedio que buscar la salida mas rapida y facil.  
  
Irse unos dias tal vez, no para siempre, pues sabia que no podria estar sin el, pero si se alejaba un poco y pensba muy bien las cosas y tal vez esa culpa que la frustraba la dejaba en paz, estaba segura que volveria para decirle la verdad a Ron. de cualquier manera.. cuanto tiempo podia esconderse de el? sabia que era casi imposible hacerlo! Hermione no estaria fuera de casa por mucho tiempo antes de que Ron empezara a buscarla por, cielo mar y tierra. Eso lo habai comprobado veces anteriores, cuando solo se hiaba de casa a visitar a su madre y Ron ya pensaba que habia sido secuestrada o algo por el estilo.  
There's a love that's divine  
  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
  
And at the end of the day  
  
we should give thanks and pray  
  
to the one, to the one  
Entonces escucho lo que menos queria escuchar, el ruido de alguien entrando ala casa via polvos Flu, y quien ma spodria ser que el? a quein le habia colgado el telefono 2 veces, y quien seguramente estaba preocupado por ella. Hermioen quizo desaparecerse peor no pudo, estab demasiado nerviosa, y para ahcerlo se necesita de demasiada concentracion y tranquilidad. y cada paso que el daba por la casa la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa.  
  
Tenia que irse antes de que el se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no podia. no habi ninguna manera. Empezo a escuhar los pasos que subian por las escaleras y acda vez se escuchaban mas claros y mas fuertes, estaba a punto de llegar a la habitacion. y Hermione cerrando a los ojos, solo espero hasta sentir que el estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitacion. Despues de eso sintio como dejo de moverse, hasta que pudo articular palabras.  
  
-Hermione? que es esto?- fue ese el momento en que ella pudo abrir los ojos, para notar que los ojos de Ron recorrian la mirada desde los cajones, hasta el baul que se extendia sobre la cama. No habia otra cosa mas que confusion y miedo en su mirada, lo cual causo aun mas nerviosismo a Hermione, ahora tendria que decirle, por que estaba segura que el nunca la dejaria ir asi nomas, aunque tenia que intentarlo.  
  
-Yo.... me voy...- atino a decir ella, mientras seguia guardando cosas en el baul.  
  
-Como que te vas?- pregunto dando unos pasos para acercarse a ella, y despues lo que siguio asusto mas que nada a Hermione, a punto del paro cardiaco -COMO QUE TE VAS?- le grito con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione lo miro a la cara, y Ron sin saber lo que pasaba comenzo a tornarse de un color rojo, y sus ojos se vieron de repente demasiado brillosos. Hermione volvio a su actitud digna.  
  
-tengo que irme, necesito tiempo...- termino de decir esto y cerro el baul de un golpe  
  
-Tiempo? para que?- le dijo el abriendo el baul y sacando algunas cosas -sabes algo? como que no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que pasa... podrias...?  
  
-No! no puedo, no hay tiempo.... tengo que irme...  
  
-Hermione! te das uenta de lo que estas diciendo?- ella siguio metiendo las cosas que ron sacaba -vas a dejara a tu esposo sin ninguna razon aparente?  
  
-Tengo mis razones....  
  
-Bien, entonces dimelas, soy todo oidos...- Ron no se detuvo ningun segundo al hablar y siguio sacando las cosas de Hermione del baul y despues metiendolas al cajon. De repente tomo al varita y todo lo que habia dentro dle baul fue a parar al cajon, dejando completamente vacio al primero.  
  
-No Ron, No puedo, aun no- dijo Hermione, haciendo un movimiento de varita rapida y metiendo toda su ropa en el baul.  
  
-No? soy tu amigo.. tu esposo, que tan intimas puedes ser como paar que no me digas por que me abandonas?- de nuevo Ron saco toda la ropa del baul y al metio al cajon.  
  
-esta bien!!! quedate con mi ropa, me voy!- dijo ella casi gritando, pero no haciendolo a la vez, y salio del cuarto de lo mas apurada, con Ron detras de ella.  
  
-HERMIONE! esta broma ya no me causa ninguna gracia...  
  
-Nadie dijo que era una broma, Ronald- contestoe lla mientars bajaba por las ecalera sin voltear hacia atras.  
  
-Hermione? - no hubo respuesta -Hermi?- ninguna- MIone?- y fue cuando Hermione escucho la voz de Ron quebrarse y se detuvo ala mitad del camino. Escucho como el pesado cuerpo de Ron cayo contra el piso de madera de las escaleras, Hermione voltio para verlo, y lo vio ahi sentado conla cabeza gacha y entre sus manos. -No es broma Hermi?- le pregunto, por loq ue ella solo contetso con un: "mmmm" negativo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio por un lagro rato, mientar ssolo se escuchaban lso sollozos de Ron, y fue cuando Hermione decicio darse vueltay seguir su camino hacia la puerta, entonces escucho a Ron susurrar.  
  
-Se lo hiba a pedir ahora...  
  
-Que cosa- pregunto ella, dando pasos hacia el de nuevo.  
  
-Te hiba a pedir que me dieras un hijo- y Ron rompio en llanto cuando termino de decir aquello.  
Have I told you lately that I love you  
  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
  
Fill my heart with gladness  
  
take away all my sadness  
  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Entonces Hermione se sintio una completa idiota, y sinpalabras se dejo caer 2 escalones mas abajo de donde Ron estaba, ahi fue cuando el evanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada impresionada de Hermione. Esta al ver las lagrimas que recorian la blanca cara de Ron y que se creaban en ese hermoso azul cielo del centro de sus ojos, no pudo mas y se levant para rodear su cuello entre sus brazos.  
  
-Perdoname, mi cielo, te ruego que me perdones- le suplico en el oido sin dejar de abrazarlo -pense que no lo aceptarias, crei que ya no me querrias por mi error.  
  
-De que hablas?- pregunto el con la voz apagada  
  
-Ron...- comenzo ella, separandose un poco, y sonriendo por primera vez en el dia -Estoy embarazada!!!.  
There's a love that's divine  
  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
  
And at the end of the day  
  
we should give thanks and pray  
  
to the one, to the one  
by  
Rupert Fan  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
por fin!!!! aqui esta!!1 para todos uds. muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente.. pero aquie sta de nuevo, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y les haya gustado este uno mas de los capitulos de pensandote...  
  
Como siemrpe spero su apoyo por medio de los reviews, y no olviden que son los reviews los que nos animas a seguir! =D  
  
los quiero mucho a Todos...  
y como es tipico, dedico este capituloa: Miyu, Ginger, Magica Chan... y quiero agregar a 2 amigas que se han portado de lo mejor conmigo: Rachel & Risha Weasley.  
  
cuidense mucho  
Gracias especiales a: Jessi Weasley, Monique, Ann de Weasley, Vero Granger, The angel From Hell, L-O y Agatha L, Miyu WG, Jeru, Sophie*Aiko, Gaby-Chan, Ron's Lover  
reviewww pliiiiiis!!!!!  
=D  
atte  
Rupert Fan   
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	8. Heaven

Heaven  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
thinkin' about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
La noche no la dejaba dormir mas. la lluvia que cesaba con lentitud golpeaba a la ventana acompañada de un sordo viento que probocaba que un chiflido brotara por las orillas de la ventana hacia el interior de la habitacion. Hermione se sento en la cama, frotando su gran panza. Despues se puso de pie y cuando por fin tuvo equilibro, camino hacia la ventana, pero la oscuridad de la noche no la dejaba ver mas haya del arBol que nacia en su propio patio hasta casi la altura de la ventana. De nuevo Hermione paso sus 2 manos sobre su barriga, disfrutando la sensacion de aquello. Era lindo sentir como alguien se movia dentro de ella, y como ese alguien podia haber crecido tanto en tan solo unos meses.  
  
Un ronquido en la cama, hizo a Hermione voltear de nuevo hacia la cama y vio la silueta de Ron moverse de posicion para seguir dormido. Verlo dormir tan pacificamente mientras a ella le era casi imposible pegar los ojos, lo hizo envidiarlo. Pero se lo tenia muy bien merecido. Durante los primeros meses de embarazo, Hermione solia vomitar por cualquier cosa, y ya fuera a las 7 de la tarde o a las 3 de la mañana Ron estaba a su lado, sin importarle tener un partido o practica a mediados de la mañana. Despues de las enfermedades vespertinas, Hermione paso a los meses de los antojos, en donde solia despertar a Ron solo para que este fuera a la cocina y le trajese.. en veces hasta un simple vaso de agua. Al principio Ron siempre lo hacia, pero despues, solia llevar un vaso de agua consigo, antes de dormir, para no tener que ser despertado a la mitad de sus sueños.  
  
Hermione se encontraba ansiosa, ya habian pasado casi 9 meses, y en unos dias, los nueve meses se cumplirian, y su bebe estaria en sus brazos. No podia esperar por saber como se veria. Si tendria su muy odiado cabello, o el hermoso cabello fuego de Ron, y en verdad eso era lo que esperaba. No le importaba si era niño o niña, para ella seria para siempre su primer bebe. Ron tambien decia aquello, Pero Hermione sabia que muy bien, que en verdad deseaba una niña, pues cuando se referia al bebe, siempre lo hacia con terminaciones femeninas.  
  
Las cosas habian cambiado con tanta rapidez que apenas Hermione realizaba que en verdad estaba casada con el hombre que amaba, cuando la sorpresa del embarazo Llego. No era que se quejara, la verdad le encantaba al idea de tener a alguien mas en la casa,a alguien mas a quien cuidar. Pero por oto lado extrañaria las noches en que Ron llegara a casa despues de un agitado entrenamiento, y simplemente se quedarian juntos, abrazados en el sillon frente a la chimenea, escuchando el silencio escurrirse entre ellos.  
  
La oscuridad seguia reinando en las afueras de aquel cuarto, mientras pequeños ronquidos seguian brotando en la cama no muy lejos del lugar donde Hermione se encontraba parada. Tomo un respiro, y realizando que no tenia su varita cerca si no en el buro junto ala cama, Hermione decidio mejor ir hasta la silla, donde se sento a descansar los pies que tanto peso llevaban. Aun sentada, hermione podia ver atravez de la ventana, aunque en realidad no viera nada, mas que oscuridad y otra que otra estrella perdida entre las nubes que apenas se distinguian. La Luna por otro lado no se veia cerca del Lugar, devia estar escondida tras tantas nubes misteriosas.  
  
Sin darle tiempo de asustarse, algo salto sobre el regazo de Hermione, quien se dio cuenta de que aquello no habia sido mas que su bello gato. Y aunque bien sabia ella que no era una hermosura de mascota, a ella le seguia pareciendo simplemente hermoso. y es que aun cuando Ron al principio no pudiera ni verlo en pintura, el gato en realidad adoraba a Ron, tanto que le encantaba protegerlo y hacer cualquier cosa por hacerlo sentir mejor. Ya contadas veces Hermione habia descendido de su seguro cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor hacia la sala comun, por el hecho de que Crookshanks no la dejara dormir, y cada una de esa veces Hermione encontraba a Ron en un sillon muy escondido en una de las esquinas de la sala, acurrucado, lleno de temor. Aquello los habia unido cada vez mas, aun cuando en las mañanas nisiquiera mencionaran lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo que pasaba por la noche era unico, Largas platicas de esto o aquello, nada en especial, pero eso que no era especial, le hizo ver la Luz a Hermione, descubrir que aunque por la mañana ella y Ron no hicieran otra cosa mas que pelear, por las noches, cuando no habia nadie viendo, Ron abria su mente y corazon hacia ella, la dejaba entrar un poquito mas a conocer lo que el en verdad era. Y no hubo duda. despues de saber lo que habia ahi dentro, Hermione no pudo evitarlo y se enamoro de el. Todo gracias a crookshanks.  
  
Hermione no recordaba con exactitud como habia pasado. Simplemente habia pasado. Descubrio lo que queria sin darse cuenta que lo habia hecho. Lo unico que recorria la memoria de Hermione en ese momento, Fue la primera vez que vio a Ron inclinarse con tanta gracia y nerviosismo combinados hasta darle un beso que detendrian sus temores y lagrimas. y aunque sonara tonto y tal vez hasta inventado, el tenia la gracia de hacerlo. De aliviarle cualquier dolor que sintiera con solo estar con ella. Su cara, su compañia, su sorda presencia eran para Hermione la mejor medicina.  
  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Los cambios no eran algo que Hermione tolerara mucho, habia crecido en un lugar donde sus padres le habian enseñado a aceptar las cosas tal y como eran, en especial si se trataba de su apariencia. Tambien desde muy pequeña se habia acostumbrado a tanta lectura y a mantener unas altas calificaciones, por lo que el hecho de que ellas bajaran la hacian sentir horrible. Pero mientras cruzaba un año mas durante su estancia en Hogwarts, ella cambiaba y no lo realizo hasta cuando ya estaba fuera del lugar. Cuando Hermione tenia 10 años , su hombre perfecto no tenia nada que ver con el que ahora era su hombre perfecto. Ella se habia imaginado casada con algun doctor, abogado, alguien ambisioso, convencido de que queria dar lo mejor de si mismo en en el area academica. Pero viendo de nuevo hacia la cama, Hermione sonrio, viendo la perfeccion que la acompañaba a diario desde hacia ya algunos años. su gusto para la escuela no era para nada como el constante deseo de Hermione por saber mas. En hogwarts habia descubierto que lo que necesitaba para acompletar su vida, no era a aquel joven "el-mejor-de-la-clase". Queria alguien que la animara a hacer travesuras, a provar nuevas cosas, cosas en las cuales los libros no tenian nada que ver. alguien que en verdad la amara y le enseñara a amar. alguien que la alejara por un momento de su mundo agitado y la llevara a un mundo donde las reglas no importaban. Habia tardado un tiempo en darse cuenta de quien se trataba ese alguien, pero reacciono justo a tiempo.  
  
Crookshanks, que se habia mantenido un gran tiempo en su regazo, decidio saltar de el para ir a la cama junto con Ron. Sabia que pasaria si la medibruja se enterara de que dejaba que su gato estuviera sobre la cama. Era una gran medica, pero siendo hija de padres muggles aun conservaba una de esas creencias muggles, como en este caso, donde decia que era muy malo para una mujer embarazada tener a un gato cerca. En cambio otros medimagos opinaban que solo estaba alucinando. El gato levantando su cola en lo alto, se acerco a Ron y comenzo a lamerle la nariz. Hermione rio, viendo como Ron comenzaba a mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios, mientrar murmuraba cosas que eran imposibles de entender. Despues el gato cansado , se tumbo en la cama, en el lugar libre que Hermione habia dejado.  
  
-Te gustaria tener mi lugar, no Crookshanks?- pregunto Hermione al gato, el solo dio un pequeño maullido, y se estiro s obre la cama, pero aun asi conservo su lugar.  
  
Aun el sueño no era algo que Hermione deseaba en ese momento, a si es que realizando la larga noche que le esperaba hasta que Ron despertara, decidio mejor ir por un bocadillo a la cocina, aunque eso le costara una dura jornada por las escaleras, pues le era algo dificil ver sus pies con la gran pansa que cargaba. Paso por paso, despues de lo que para Hermione habia sido casi media hora, pudo llegar a la planta baja de la casa y apenas llegando a la cocina, hzo su camino al refrigerador, de donde saco una gran rebanada de pastel, con algunas mordidas en el.  
  
-Ron!- murmuro Hermione, suponiendo, que aquellas mordidas las habia dado Ron. Tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina, Hermione comenzo a comer.  
  
Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a comer, pero en el cual no habia llegado ni a la mitad del gran trozo. Hermione tomo un vaso de grandes dimensiones y lo lleno de leche para complementar su "bocadillo".  
  
-mi hija no te dejaba dormir?- Hermione escucho esa voz en la puerta de la cocina, y tuvo que dar un gran trago de eche, para no ahogarse por el susto que le habia dado.  
  
-Ron! me asustaste!- dijo Hermione, tomando otro trago de leche para pasar por completo el muy grande pedazo de pastel que habia introducido en su boca.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo el, caminando a ella, y dandole un beso en la frente. Despues fue al refrigerador de donde saco una cerveza de mantequilla. -no podias dormir?- pregunto Ron por segunda vez, ahora recargandose contra la puerta del refrigerador mientras le daba un buen trago a su botella.  
  
-No tengo sueño- contesto ella, tomando otro trozo de pastel. pasado esto, Ron fue hasta ella y tomo una de las servilletas que estaban en el centro de la mesa.  
  
-Estas llena de chocolate- le dijo mientras comenzo a limpiar su cara tan delicadamente que era casi imposible poder quitarle algo del chocolate. Hermione le hizo señas de que se detuviera con una de sus manos, pues su boca estaba tan llena de pastel que no podia hablar. Ron se detuvo y le entrego la servilleta, mientras el sonriendo se sentaba sobre la mesa con una pierna colgando y la otra sosteniendo su peso sobre el suelo.  
  
-ese maldito gato tuyo, me desperto- comenzo el tratando de sacar platica, con el fin de que Hermione dejara de ponerle tanta atencion a su pedazo de pastel.  
  
-No! no lo... hizo- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de tragar. Ron levanto una de sus cejas interrogatoriamente, pero inmediatamente la bajo cuando comprendio que Hermione sabia la verdad.  
  
-Me conoces...- agrego dandole otro trago a su cerveza de mantequilla -me desperte por que senti que no estabas.  
  
-Que raro!- dijo Hermione sarcasticamente, aunque complacida por el hecho de que Ron no pudiese estar mucho tiempo sin saber de ella. el silencio se apodero de la cocina , mientras el sonido del viento distante invadia el lugar un poco mas. Hermione , dejo a un lado el minimo pedazo que le quedaba de su pastel, y miro hacia arriba, para encontrarse con Ron mirando hacia su redonda panza. Hermione le sonrio pero no recibio respuesta pues la mirada de su esposo seguia clavada con insistencia sobre el estomago de Hermione. Despues el estiro uno de sus brazos para poder tocarla, y apenas habia comenzado a acariciarla, Hermione puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de Ron, para despues entrelazar sus dedos con los de el.  
  
-ansioso?- pregunto ella rompiendo el molesto silencio.  
  
-curioso...- respondio el, y los 2 levantaron las miradas para verse de nuevo. Ron le sonrio, y ella aunque no alcanzo a hacerlo fisicamente, lo hizo internamente. Estaba feliz de que Ron estuviera ahi con ella. y no sabia por que una hora antes habia creido en el hecho de que pasaria la noche sola. El no la dejaria.  
  
-Para serte sincero.. en verdad... - pero antes de seguir se detuvo... Hermione lo miro por un buen rato sin saber que era lo que Ron queria decir- deseo... con... toda... el .. alma... y de verdad lo quiero decir -Hermione solto una risita -No te rias...- apresuro a decir el.  
  
-Si lo dijeras de una vez por todas no estaria riendome...anda...  
  
-Bueno... quiero a una niña...- termino Ron cabizbajo, esperando a que Hermione le diera un sermon de esos en los que diria: "eso no importa mientras nuestro bebe nasca sano"... pero el sermon nunca llego. Y para cuando el levanto la cabeza, Hermione ya llevaba sonriendo un buen rato. -Cual es la gracia? no piensas decir algo?- la apresuro.  
  
-Ya lo sabia.. no me lo tenias que decir  
  
-Lo sabias?- pregunto el un tanto asustado -como lo sabias? yo nunca lo mencione... es que..  
  
-Es obvio... alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que cuando te refieres al bebe dices cosas como: LA bebe o mi HIJA?  
  
-Eso no es cierto!- alego Ron, riendo un poco a la vez que sus orejas se ponian de un color rojo crismon. de nuevo bajo su mirada al suelo -Crees que sea una niña?- agrego con una voz soñadora.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Hermione no pudo detener una gran carajada, la cual hizo sentirse indignado a Ron. Un poco molesto al no compatir la risa con Hermione, se levanto de la mesa, y fue a sentarse a una silla opuesta al lugar DE ELLA. Cuando Hermione pudo ser capaz de comportarse y dejar de reir, noto la gran cara de enojo que Ron tenia. Habia cosas con las que Hermione no podia bromear con el. como el quidditch y sus sueños. ahora que veia detenidamente a su esposo, notaba que tal vez, ser padre de una niña era uno de su sueños. y el que se rieran de el, no era de muy buen gusto. estiramndo su brazo, Hermione alcanzo una de las manos de Ron y le dio un amistoso apreton.  
  
-Estoy segura... de que sera una niña- le dijo, descubriendo que en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, la idea no sonaba solamente como palabras de apoyo. Ron levanto su mirada y de nuevo le regalo una sonrisa que hizo sentir muy bien a Hermione. Despues de quedarse sentados un rato con las manos de Ron bajo la suya. el ultimo se levanto de su lugar y dandole de nuevo un beso en la frente hizo su camino hacia la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-a donde vas?  
  
-tratare de dormir un poco- le contesto Ron y dio unos pasos para volver de nuevo a donde estaba Hermione, poniendo cada una de sus manos en los 2 brazos de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, y agacho su cabeza hasta la altura de la cara de Hermione. -pero si me lo pides...- le dijo con una voz, que a Hermione le costo trabajo no soltar una risota. Pero los labios de Ron sobre su cuello la hicieron olvidar la gracia de sus palabras. Pero el placer no le duro mucho, pues Ron se separo unos segundos despues.  
  
-Tengo que dormir... practica a las 6 de la mañana- le dijo, dandole despues un beso completo en los labios.  
  
-sueña conmigo- le dijo Hermione, mientras el caminaba a la salida de la cocina.  
  
-creeme que lo hare- agrego el, antes de desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad de la casa.  
  
En el momento en que Hermione comenzo a sentir la soledad llenando de nuevo la cocina, lo que habia salido de sus labios para consolar a Ron empezo a girar en su cabeza. Tal ves despues de todo ella tambien deseaba una niña, y si lo pensaba muy bien, parecian tan ciertas, que en ese momento, Hermione, si habia imaginado una vida futura con su bebe, ahora lo que veia era una vida con una niña. y no podia quitarse la idea de la cabeza. ahora sabia que le seria mas dificil dormir y recordando se nuevo la larga noche que le quedaba por la noche, penso que lo unico que podria darle un poco de descanso era leer uno de los tantos libros con los que contaba. Hermione, haciendo su camino hacia la sala donde todos sus libros se encontraban, tomo su favorito. Uno que tal vez ya habia leido por lo menos unas 10 veces. Pero aquello no le importo, lo unico que en esos momentos neecsitaba era algo que la relajara y la hiciera olvidar por unos momentos sus ansias.  
  
apenas habia comenzado a leer, cuando crookshanks con su cola en alto, bajo las escaleras y se tumbo en el lugar que quedaba en el sillon, a los pies de Hermione. de nuevo ella lo vio con envidia, mientras el gato se estiraba con gracia y se quedaba recostado en ese mismo lugar, disfrutando de una deliciosa siesta.  
  
-Presumido- le dijo Hermione a crookshanks. y este maullo al oir su voz, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y dio de nuevo otro estiron.  
  
Hermione quiso acomodarse en su lugar, pero un pequeño dolor se lo impidio, al mismo tiempo que sentia a su bebe dentro de ella moverse.  
  
-Vaya...- comenzo Hermione sobando su panza y hablando hacia ella - parece que alguien esta despierta tambien!- crookshanks maullo de nuevo - No te hablaba a ti Gato! - este la voltio a ver extrañado. ella le sonrio, y apuntando a su gran panza le dijo -Le hablaba a mi pequeño aqui- crookshanks le dio una mirada que bien le decia a Hermione que necesitaba conseguirse un doctor, pero ella decidio que no pelearia con su gato por aquello.  
  
De nuevo, comenzo a leer el libro desde el principio, pero apenas y llevaba unas 4 palabras, cuando otro dolor aun mas fuerte le dio a entender que no era solo por que el bebe se encontraba despierto. de nuevo otro dolor aun mas fuerte que el pasado le pego, y sin darse cuenta solto un gritito de dolor. El gato que se encontraba en sus pies, se puso de pie inmediatamente al grito y la vio con reclamo por haberlo despertado de su dulce sueño. a ella por cada segundo que pasaba le era mas dificil controlar su respiracion, y los dolores eran con mas seguimiento y cada uno aun mas fuerte. Hermione trato de calmar los dolores con su respiracion, pero unos cuantos minutos pasaron y aun seguien presentes. Trato de levantarse del sillon, pero le fue imposible, apenas y podia moverse por tanto dolor. sabia que no llegaria hasta arriba para poder despertar a Ron. asi es que trato de gritar, pero de nuevo le era imposible.  
  
-Crookshanks- dijo Hermione al gato, que ahora se encontraba parado sobre el sillon, viendola quejarse por tanto dolor. Pero el gato no se quedo para escuchar que mas tenia que decir Hermione, y bajandose d el sillon se alejo del lugar hasta perderse (como Ron) en la oscuridad, con su cola muy en alto y su paso digno.  
  
once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Ron se encontraba en un lugar en donde nunca antes habia estado. Todo era blanco y el piso suave. Suave como las nuebes. Caminaba, y en lugar de sentir el habitual suelo duro, se sentia como si caminara sobre millones de colchone apilados bajo sus pies. Enotonces algo golpio su pecho. el voltio a ver hacia abajo, y vio a Hermione ahi parada, tratando de deshacerse de la pijama de Ron, deshaciendo los botones. Cuando ella por fin voltio a verlo a los ojos, se puso de puntitas y comenzo a besar su oreja. Pero habia algo que Ron sentia mal. Sentia su lengua tan aspero, que le era dificil creer que aquellos besos en verdad fueran de su adorable esposa. los lenguetazos se volvieron tan insistentes, que no hubo otro remedio que despertar de aquel sueño. al abrir sus ojos, se encontro con un crookshanks.  
  
-no sabes como te odio!- exclamo Ron hacia el gato con un tono de enojo, y haciendolo hacia un lado se acomodo para tratar de volver a su sueño. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pegar los ojos, Crookshanks, brinco sobre el. -Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto con rudeza, y el gato dio un maullido largo y profundo. Ron voltio hacia su lado y noto que Hermione seguia fuera de la cama, asi es que tomando a Crookshanks en brazos se encamino a las escaleras.  
  
Cuando Llego a la cocina, descurbio que Hermione ya no estaba ahi, pero aun asi su pastel segui ahi fuera servido en un plato. El desidiendo que tal vez estaba en el baño, fue a las escaleras para subir de nuevo. Pero el quejo distante de alguien en la sala, lo hizo notar que una pequeña luz estaba prendida en ella. y fue hasta haya, encontrandose con una Hermione casi a punto del desmayo sentada en el sillon, y apretandose la panza un poco.  
  
-Hermione!!!- dijo el un tanto alertado, mientras sin darse cuenta dejaba caer a Crookshanks al suelo, y Hermione levantaba su cara frustrada del dolor hacia el. -Que pasaaa?- le pregunto caminando hasta Hermione y sentandose a su lado, y ella le dio una cara aun mas desesperada que la anterior.  
  
-Que crees que me esta pasando?- le contesto ella casi gritando y despues agregando un gemido de dolor.  
  
-La bebe! ya es hora!!!- dijo Ron poniendose de pie y caminando en circulos por la toda la sala. Despues de dar como 2 vueltas fue y se hinco de nuevo enseguida de hermione. -Que hago que hago que hago?- dijo mas hablando con sigo mismo que con Hermione. Ella le tomo el brazo y apretando duro para tener su atencion, comenzo a pronunciar -St. Mungos.-  
  
-Claro! crees que puedas aparecerte?- le pregunto a Hermione, que seguia respirando con dificultad. Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-Muy bien! me adelanto... si no llegas en 1 minutos.. volvere a buscarte- ella de nuevo asintio con la cabeza a los comentarios de Ron. y lo siguiente que vio en el lugar donde el estaba, fue simplemente el piso.  
  
I've bin waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you  
  
Ron llevaba ya casi 1 hora dando vueltas en la sala de espera desde que la medibruja lo habia corrido del cuarto donde Hermione estaba, pues en lugar de darle apoyo a la ultima, solo la ponia aun mas nerviosa. Cuando se habia encontrado solo en la slaa de espera, penso que seria una buena idea avisarle a sus familiares. quienes no en mas de 10 minutos ya estaban todos en el hospital, esperando por Hermione. Ya era como la decima vez que su hermanita le habia pedido que se sentase y dejara de frustarlos. Pero el no hizo caso ninguno a su peticion. Pues era imposible no estar nervioso. sabia que los medimagos eran profesionales. Pero para el nada d e eso le aseguraba que Hermione y su bebe saldrian 100% sanos de aquel cuarto.  
  
Unos 20 minutos mas de escalofriante espera pasaron, y aun no habia salido ningun medico del cuarto donde Hermione se encontraba para avisarle como hiban las cosas. pero despues de maldecir en voz baja a la medibruja, que desde un principio no le habia caido muy bien, La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de un golpe y de ella salio la doctora, con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. Todos en la sala de espera se pusieron de pie, y Ron camino rapidamente hacia ella, quien inmediatamente comenzo a hablarle.  
  
-señor Weasley... estoy segura de que querra ver lo que hay aqui dentro- le dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande despues de terminar y d andole el paso al cuarto. Por primera vez en los 9 meses de embarazo de su esposa, La medibruja habia sido de su agrado. y haciendose paso entre las enfermeras que salian del cuarto. Ron camino hacia Hermione, que sostenia un bulto de sabanas en sus brazos.  
  
Cuando Ron llego justo al lado de Hermione, no tenia palabras para describir lo que veia. Era un bulto tan pequeño, que aun Hermione, quien era pequeña se veia muy grande a su lado. Segundos despues, ella levanto la mirada y vio la cara ansiosa de su esposo. El le respondio con otra sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo. Hermione estiraba sus brazos con el bulto en ellos, para que Ron lo pudiera ver mejor.  
  
-Tenias razon, Ron.... Es una hermosa y sana niña... Tomala- le dijo estirando aun mas sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Ron no sabia lo que hacia en verdad. jamas habia tenido a una bebe tan pequeña en brazos. Pero todo salio por naturaleza y contemplo por completo a su bebe.  
  
Escaso cabello rojo despeinado decoraba su fragil y pequeña cabeza. La niña apenas sintio que Ron la habia tomado en brazos abrio los ojos, para mostrarselos a su padre. Eran exactamente del mismo color que los de el. Pero la nariz era sin duda la diminuta nariz de Hermione. No tuvo otra opcion que derretirse en una gran sonrisa al ver lo que tenia como hija. Era aun mucho mas bella de lo que habia imaginado.  
  
-Tu tambien tienes la razon Hermione... es Hermosa.... y es nuestra Hija  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
By  
  
Ruupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Ho0o0La!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! perdon! mil perdon por la tardanza... pero era imposible concentrarme con el libro a punto de salir.. y despues tenerlo y leerlo.... y como no soy de las que leen solo una vez =P jejeje.. Bueno... que le spuedo decir.. sorries si el capitulo quedo mas largo de lo normal.. pero fue simplemente imposible hacerlo mas pequeño.. fue algo inspirador la verdad... se imaginan a esa belleza de niña¿? completamente hermosa! =)  
  
Espero que les haya gustado... y tambien espero que dejen reviews... ps ya saben son la inspiracion para otro capitulo =) asi es que... Please! please! please! pleasE! reviiiew! =)  
  
Muchiiiiisiiisiiimas gracias a los que me dejaron review del 7mo capitulo.. no saben lo feliz que me pusieron con todas esas buena opiniones de la historia.. Muchisimas gracias a los que em apoyaaaan muchos beso0os! =)  
  
Dedicado a obviamente mi amiguita Miyu WG (ya vez que te hize caso y no hize lo que pensaba hacer ) y a todos quienes lo lean.. =) saludos a mis otras amigas como: Risha y Jessi =) sin dudar a todas las personas que me han dejado un review! Beso0os!!!  
  
Y porfavor... Review! =)  
  
Los quiero0oo0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover United~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


End file.
